Sliding The Safety Off
by Voracious-Bitch
Summary: Batty is the only name he's ever had to call her by for the last 16 years she appears and disappears at her whim she's about leave him with more then he ever thought he could handle. Happy/OFC/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fictionist, If you had this story on alert/FF then this is edited first chapter reposted & Renamed I found a story older then mine with the original title so I changed mine.**

This will not be your average Happy/OFC the story starts here hot and heavy but will take a whole new turn as we go along. I want to explore happy as more then just a walking talking wet dream but lets face it…. the man and character from the show defiantly brings up all sorts of naughty, for libido geared imagination witch I suffer…. No enjoy having.

There will be flashback to him and the OFC but this story isn't about their romance. It is going in a different direction entirely but I promise more lemons that's what the flash backs are for heheh… I tend to put a lot of effort into my characters back story so please keep that in mind as you go along it will be a while before it all comes to Charming.

************************************************************************************************ **More coming, while this story hasn't had a lot of reviews the story won't leave my head I have quite a bit of it already down. But it needs editing and that is happening slowly so stayed tuned. Strangely this story has more ff alerts then all my others it's weird. ******************************************************************************************************* **

**"We are all just looking to make it work, good or bad isn't right or wrong,  
>righteous or evil, it simply is what we need to be in that one moment to<br>survive one more day." 'The Roots Undun'  
><strong>  
>The girl was laid out beside him in the bed, her head was cushioned on her elbow, the other flung out hap hazarded holding her 9 Mil.<p>

Her breath even and shallow, she was occasionally speaking in her sleep. Nothing coherent, just odd muffled sounds accompanied by twitches.

The sound of the safety being clicked off on her gun had woken him, the gun in his own hand coming up fast with his thumb brushing his own safety off before his brain realized that she was dreaming, that there was no immediate threat in the room. He reached over, put the safety back on her gun and eased himself back on his pillow lighting up a smoke.

Her ass a canvas of bruises from where he had gripped her, pinned her to the wall with his body and fucked her Hard. She had taken him and pulled him in harder. He smiled at the memory of her frustration of not being able to move from his grasp and set the pace. How she had set her teeth to his chest and bitten down over and over till he stepped off the wall, still holding her in place, walked to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. He loved the whimper she gave as his dick slid out. The sound of sheer frustration that she made always made him feel like he had managed to claim her, if only for the split second it took for the sound to leave her lips and reach his ears, but that was her draw. The fact that he never had more than that little bit of claim. Her and him did this dance over and over for all the years they been at it.

He knew how to make the bitch scream and beg. He knew the color of her eyes in the moment that she came, and how her back cracked like a whip when he call her his bitch, when she gave in and just let him ride her slow and deep.

He knew she could handle all kinds of Chaos. He knew for a fact that the bitch didn't blink at pulling the trigger, or at the clean up after you shot or sliced a mother fucker. He knew she was cool looking down a barrel. He knew how she didn't fuck around in a fight, went straight for the kill. He knew there was never going to be a woman more satisfying to fuck for him.

What he didn't know was her real name.  
>What he didn't know was how she became a killer.<br>What he didn't know was why she does what she does. Suddenly, it started bugging fucking the shit out of him that she could find him, but he never had a way to get to her.  
>It been that way since the day their paths crossed on a job 15 years back.<p>

Hap's eyes wander back to the body of his current frustrated thoughts, and he felt himself needing to claim her once more before they went their own separate ways. He might not hear from her for weeks, sometimes it would be months before she would appear. He leaned over and fingered her hair line. He knew she had woken the moment he touched her temple, her breath caught and then her eyes opened. Hap slid his hand down and over her cheek to her the nape of her neck, pulling her up by her hair as his body pinned her to the mattress he whispered in her ear.

"Spread those legs and raise that ass"

At his rumbled words, her eyes dilated and the corner of her mouth came up in a lazy smile. She felt Hap's knees pushing her own knees apart and pushing her up even as he uttered the words, curving her spine she opened up to him waiting for him to push his way in to her hard and fast the way she liked, loved even, but only got when she was in a lust filled daze.

The loss of control she felt at hap's hands was one of the few things in her life that she lost her self to, like a junkie to their high.

Only Hap could push her to her physical limits, where the high becomes no more thought, no more memories, or regrets, good or bad .  
>At his hands she found a euphoric bliss. The reason she came back over and over was that he was the only way she got away from her Life.<br>Her body became a puppet in his hand and the pace he set, left her with nothing but the ability to be her instinctive responses to his demands. She was just clay he could mold and pound, and he never left her wanting.

He always seemed to know that she need to be controlled in those moments, and took her resistance and slowly broke it down till there was no fight left in her, till all her resistance was extinguished and he somehow tipped the scale all to his side. Until all she could do was  
>submit and take what he dished out.<p>

At the acceptance of all of it her thoughts stopped, and all she could do was move to his needs, her body reveling in it. All her nerves leapt off inch by inch. He lit her on fire and kept her at a steady burn till the pressure built, and all she could do was explode under him and  
>around him.<p>

Hap had her up on her knees, her back pressed to his chest, her head pulled back and his cock still just at her entrance. He was pinching at her nipples in alternating pressure, and every time she tried to push him back so that he would be filling her he pulled her up short by her hair, pulling himself away from her, still controlling her by her hair. His hands slid down her back over her ass, sliding his hand between her legs, playing with her clit. She was wet, and they had barely started. She knew that happy was going to make her beg before he would ever give in and fuck her.  
>The gun still in her hand had found its way into his hand, the cold smooth barrel pressed along her thigh, and slowly making its way across her flat stomach to circle each of her breasts and trail up to her chin. He pushed her head up with the barrel and kissed her hard and demanding. He pulled away from the kiss just as she began to respond in kind, she nipped at his lip as he asked.<p>

"What you need, Batty?"

"I need nothing"

"Nah... You need this"

His lips pressed to her ear, the thick raspy voice sending shivers down her spine as he pressed himself forward and slide in to her. He dropped the gun and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her on him, his hand gripped her hip hard. All she could do was feel how full he made her.

"But you won't get what you need from me till you beg... when you're begging me softly, and your legs spread wide, pussy wet hot.  
>Then I'll fix it all for you... I'll give you the moment of quiet you need to make it for one more day...I'll make it so all there is me, only me and what I give you "<p>

He pulled her off and tossed her onto the mattress, her legs wide, her chest rising and falling in big panting breaths.

"You're so full of yourself, Happy"

Her voice was full of contempt, but that was part of it wasn't it? How he could reduce her to just flesh and bone.  
>No will, no pride. But that was why she was here to beg and lose herself in the moment, to be wiped clean, become weightless.<p>

Because soon there will be one more bullet to be place, a throat to slice, a body to disappear, a time for her to become chaos.  
>The chaos was a ravenous beast that she had to keep well fed.<p>

**Reviews welcome folks**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello FF,

So here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy. I edited this myself so if it's a mess I apologize.

But thought I'd put this out as it's been a while since I updated this one. More is coming hope you all enjoy thanks for the add folks and again this will not be a romance things will take a turn in the next few chapters.

R&R

**Rolling in a new bitch on the way out **

The girl was out again she rolled over never looking for more then just the Fuck.

Hell most times she didn't even stick around long once they were done this time was a one off for her, staying not her routine.

A scar from where he had winged her the night they met was pale shallow just on her upper gun arm caught Hap's eye his brain rewinding to that moment in time.

**(FB)**

That night Happy had been doing a job for Samctac. A former prospect that didn't make the cut with the club, due to the fact that he was a piece of shit that beat his woman and their kid besides being a coward.

His old lady, she proved more loyal to the club then her piece of shit old man. She'd grabbed the kid and went straight to the club told Lorka the prez that while her old man beat the shit out of her and the kid he was bragging about how he got clear of charges. He'd turned rat was a C.I. and he was going to bring the club down along with its associates.

Now this piece of shit didn't have any real info just basic shit maybe things like days the club went for a run or had a meet but realty was, as a hardly in prospect he had little to no real info on Samctac.

But with the law a grain is all they need to clime up the clubs collective asses.

The club had taken him on as a prospect as a good relations gesture with his mobbed up Godfather whom the club owed a good turn the asshole being; Irish, Italian couldn't join rank in the familia. And would still only get in the club if he earned the vote from the rest of the members. 

Happy was sent out the door that same night as the dipshits lady gave them the info

An easy to get it done job as the asshole was still drunk off his ass, was Hap's thought that night.

A woman holding a gun to asshole's head as he came in sure made him miss a fucking step. But more so the swing of the gun in her hand from assholes head to Happy's.

Caused him to half ass his shot, on instinct when she swung her barrel at his head he just pulled the trigger of his own gun. Before the girls gun hit the floor she was Slicing assholes throat and throwing the bloody blade it struck him right in the sternum had he not worn the Kevlar vest he would have been dead. The knife leaving her hand she went for her gun, Happy wasn't sure what kept her from pulling the trigger but she paused long enough for him to spit out.

"Bitch if I was going to shoot you I would of done it you just took the fun out of my night so what you say we just walk out of here and keep it down to the jobs fucking done?"

"Who hired you?"

"I don't kill for hire bitch this was personal…. man was out to hurt me and mine"

" Who's you and yours?" she asked

"That ain't fucking relevant. That fucker quite? I'm good. You go your way, I go mine... were good" Hap's gun still pointed in her direction lowered slowly the safety still off but he eased back a step.

"Alright how we get out of here up to you" Her eyes never shifted, no tremor in her hand, girl was dead to cold sure she was in control, as she lowered her own gun.

"They call me Happy"

" Sure cause you're all sunshine and rainbows right? "Her eyebrow slid up a bit but other then that she didn't blink.

"Well Happy I need stop my leak then we torch it. That work for you?"

"What do I call you? "

"_Batty,_ If you think I'm telling you my fucking name. HAPPYYYY"

"So who puts their gun away first? BATTY ?"

She clicked her safety and in one motion slid it to the back of her jeans as she pulled up off the floor and walked towards Him, he garbed her knife off the ground at his feet and came up slow handing it back to her.

"Come on lets get you patched" As she grabbed the handle of the knife from his hand she looked at him her green eyes looking straight at him thinking the same fucking thing Hap was. _End it now or this Night might bite me in the ass later_, but whatever they were thinking seemed to be lost in a breath.

"I can do it you just grab some shit to make sure this place goes up fast"

"Batty you stay in my sights, I stay in yours till were out the door " He wasn't taking the chance that she would change her mind.

He had followed her to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway as she rummaged thru the cabinets pulling out alcohol and cotton swabs. The knife he had handed back to her in hand she toke a strip from the bottom of her shirt exposing a well toned stomach, but what had drawn hap in was the two circular bullet scars just to the right of her belly button and a third a wide scar along her side just at her waist.

"what you get shot with? " happy asked as he stepped in to the bath room garbing the strip from her hand he reached in and brushing the dots of puckered scars with his figures as she answered there eyes connected and hap spanned her waist and pulled her in closer and spun her to her side so that he could inspect the wound at her shoulder

"22" the girl answered

"This" his hand gliding over the 6 in scar that ran front to back along her waist line.

"Knife" her voice whiskey rich on just the one word

"Hold it in place I'll wrap you up" Happy said

He started bandaging her up his hands smoothing over the med tape and down her arm, his fingers felt other lined ridges on the inside of her arm. Turning it over as they traveled to her hand, the scars were obviously from a blade and at random angle along her inner forearm.

Happy noticed her hands were weapon callused, her trigger finger attesting to hours of practice the skin thick and ruff her palms thick as well. His thumb ran across the grip of her hand and the rigged bumps pushing at them one at a time with his thumb.

"Looks like you keep these hands bizzy"

"Mmm Idle hands not my thing" She'd pulled back and looked at him her eyes lingered at his mouth it was all Hap had need to pull her up, his mouth hovering over hers as he ran his hand under her cut shirt to cup her breast. He trapped her with a fist in her hair as he explored her; she placed her hands at his hips leather belt and t-shirt contrasting across her palms.

Hap pulled at her shirt exposing simple black cotton covered breast his hands squeezing and pushing first one then the other free from the cups of her bra, sliding his thumb along the covered under swells worked free of the cotton cups that bunched and held them afloat.

He pulled back to look, his hand still in her hair pulled her back backing her into the sink arching her spine. Her hands sliding to his front waist at the adjustment and back again as he stepped forwards and pushed his pelvis in to her, his thickness evident against her.

The sound of her breath catching at the contact drew Happy's eyes back to her parted lips. Her tongue slipping across them had him clenching his fingers tighter in the black silk of her hair, his eyes met hers as he moved in again speaking into her open mouth.

"Dead man in the other room a problem?" happy asked against her lips

"Nah doing him got me all wet it's why you get a shot" her eyes locked on his she brought her hands to his belt pulling and tugging it free. Hap's grip uncurled from her hair to slide and grip the back of her neck the moment he was free he stepped back and turned her around to face the mirror. Her tucked gun still wedged in her pants had left red indents hher hand came around and pulled the gun two figured and placed it on the tank lid of the toilet.

Her breast pushed high and out by the bunched fabric and framed by her shirt drew his hands

His dark long fingered hands found their way around to cup them the reflection showed the stark contrast of warm sand colored skin to her alabaster white. His pants worked down as he pushed into her the fabric of her jeans still in his way pulled a growl from him.

"Show me how wet"

Her hands rushed to comply her breast were rising and falling with her deep breaths she pushed back into him so that she could get at her fly, he stepped back his eyes still holding her in place in the reflection of the mirror he watched her shimmy her ass free of the jeans she only dropped them as far as her boots would let her.

"Bend over" at the sound of his voice her body jerked and then complied.

His hand slid along her exposed cheeks and down her thighs her eyes closed and she felt him crouch behind her, his finger tips gliding over her slick folds the slick moister easing his exploration of her clit. A hard nub he rolled between thumb and finger causing her to moan, her knees were trapped by the jeans making her arch more to grant him better access to her.

His hand sliding into her as the other gripped her cheek hard he thrust into with his three fingers once, twice, three times and stopped buried to the knuckles, fingers spreading in her and then he slowly pulled free replaced by his tongue, lapped at her juices.

"Sweet" she felt his lips as they said the word his warm breath across her slick cunt causing her to clench her thighs. He stood slowly teeth scrapping along her ass cheek he nipped and sucked his way up her back.

His hands sliding to her breast once more he squeezed them and rolled her nipples his dick nestled against her ass was hot silk brushing and teasing. She pushed back at him her back arching as much as it could, he felt her slick wetness slide against his dick and it seemed to trigger urgency from him.

She found her hair pulled in his fist once more, his other hand was guiding his thickness into her the feel of being pushed open and filled to slow for her she began to rock her hips at first he let her but when he thought he might lose control he pushed her into the sink and yanked her still; his fist pulling her head back her eyes clouded by raging lust met his again in the reflection.

he was buried in her as far as he could his jaw clenched. He slid his arm around her waist pulling her feet up off the ground removing all possible leverage from her.

"What do you need Batty?"

"I need you to fuck me…. Happy" Her eyes were hard cold bright emeralds that reflected a raw hunger, but voice was dripping in sarcasm. He'd dropped her and gripped her hips pulling out to his full length; her grunt of frustration causing him to smile maliciously caught her eyes in the mirror. He'd slammed back into her and began an intense how they'd ended on the bathroom floor her pinned under him spent and panting.

Happy got up and pulled himself together and wandered out to the kitchen pulled a beer from assholes fridge. He began pouring oil around and found a bottle of bleach.

He returned to the wash room were he found the girl whipping down the counter and floor she brushed past him grabbing the bottle of bleach she went to the living room. Dumping it at any visible spots of blood that she saw.

They turned on the stove and trailed oil to the living room and down the hall to the back door when they reached the bottom she stepped up and kissed him. It was soft kiss nothing like the fucking they'd just done this was sweet tentative exploration of his mouth and he'd just let her.

"Sweet" she'd whispered against him and then just walked away as the flames in the house began to appear Hap had watched as she jumped the fence and disappeared he'd gone back to the club house and wondered if his life was a little to surreal sometimes.

**(end FB)**

Happy felt Batty stir beside him as he looked over at her he noted the years additions to the count of raised and puckered fleshy scars. One cut across her only tattoo, of a tree moss covered Cypress but at it's bulbous base a child rested in its roots with two dogs tucked in beside her; One hand draped on either head the beast eyes open and guarding their sleeping charge.

The tattoo was done by him, she had surprised him with the request, that he copy the image to her skin from a photo. Again his head unfilled one of the few times they'd done more then fuck or kill.

**(FB)**

"You take it?" happy he'd been outlining her as he asked

"Yes" batty said

"Who's the kid" happy curios

"Wasn't why I toke the shot" Batty

"Why then?"

"I felt something when I saw them all there… the whole scene just sucked the air from me.

Not something that ever happens. Don't even know what it was I felt…. just that for one second my heart beat in rhythm with my head"

"Only time I ever felt connected" her figures traced the child face in the photo as she spoke more to herself then to him the rest of the session done in silence neither willing to get anymore verbal.

**(End FB)**

Happy reached over and traced the puckered flesh across the tattoo batty nestled into the pillow at the contact

"Batty were the fuck you get that" as his figure poked at the pink scar across his work

"Guess"

"I'll bring my gear around and fix it"

"Nah it's alright I need to get going been fun Hap as always but Idle hands" she was sat up looking around the motel room he could see her easing into her walk out mode, collecting in her head. The bitch that let him control her disappearing fast to be replaced with the nameless bitch, the one who would leave with no parting words.

"You and your fucking un-idle hands are gonna get killed one day"

"Yes we will" she was pulling pants on

"Hey look at me" Happy's tone was pissed and batty found herself turning to look over at him mostly out of curiosity Hap never had much to say unless they were naked.

"That does happen I'm gonna wanna know…. got me? This shit we do is all good for I'm in the dark going on 15 fucking years and I still don't know your fucking name _Batty….._ but you show up as my conjugal in jail. You call when shits needs two for the job, shit I don't have a problem helping you out but it needs to go both ways bitch, there times some of your fucking tricks could have saved me blood, sweat and hours stuck in the fucking van with a dumb ass prospect!" he took a deep breath looking at her.

"Look I'm good with us keeping shit down to random on the personal but on the professional! I need to have a way to get you" Hap would never admit it was all an excuse that the last three days of having her at hand made him question a lot of shit about her about him and why he had never dug into her.

"You'll be the first to know Hap" Her voice was distracted she was zipping up her jeans

"What?"

"If I die you'll be notified" she was standing at the end of the bed looking at the floor her head swinging as she searched around for the rest of her clothing. Hap was up and around the bed grabbing her and pulling her close to face him.

"Release me" batty was off, nameless bitch on, he never got how she did that, the switch over was twisted shit and visibly identifiable in her. The woman in front of him was a cunt, he hated. She was Unreal nothing more then robotic responses, flat tones and calculating regard could be gotten from this version of Batty.

"Fuck you…. keep clear bitch! I'm done with this shit getting to fucking old to deal with your fucked up head.

There was a moment were her eyes shifted he saw a roll over for a split second behind her eyes as if she rolled in another self; this one rarely seen, this is her striped bare ragged desperate. In a blink she was gone her eyes blinked and his Batty was in place shoulders dropping she leaned towards him hands to his chest.

"Need me for professional shit right….. OK hap you win" Her nails grazed his chest as she pulled away going to the side table she grabbed a pen and scrawled out something.

"Give this to the tech kid he'll know how to set it up" she leaned up and kissed him soft hap was still pissed, but felt himself let her in. The memory of their first kiss fresh in his mind now recreated again by her, she was tentative exploring like that first night.

"sweet ain't how we do shit" Happy said pulling away just enough to whisper the words against her his hands pulling her head in for a second go, this kiss guided by him was more forceful but still a dance between the two of them he didn't dominate he enjoyed letting her play back.

Elephant rider began sounding out from his cut on the floor interrupting them, hap growled she smiled and went back to looking for her clothing as hap took the call.

"Yah" hap answered

"Killah" the nick name instantly letting Hap know who it was

"Tig"

"Need you, be her in 30" Tig said

"Need more time, not in Charmin"

"Careful on the way in" Tig said

"Always brother" hap replied his eyes on batty Hap watch as she slid on a pair of boots her button down shirt had lost all its buttons at his hands, she dropped it in the trash. She pulled on her bra and reached for her jacket placed on the back of a chair, she picked it up laying it out on the table, she did inventory the leather was a custom piece with a built in holster for a small derringer 22 and three throwing blades once she was sure her pieces were in place she slipped it on.

"An hour enough?" Tig asked

"See you in 60"

Happy's call ended and he reached for his own pants and shirt his cut waiting at the end of the bed he sat down beside it, to slip his boots on when he heard the door close.

**Big thanks to all who have FF and SA**

**R&R Please**


	3. 3 Sand to Leaf

**Hi folks I know it's been a while, sorry had computer issue as well as the fact that this story is written in bits and pieces and UN edited  
>made it a bit daunting to keep going for a bit. I just managed to get inspired yesterday and organize some of my storyline. Hope you all<br>enjoy and I'll try and get back to all my stories now that I have a new computer Yipppyyyyyy**

**As always I am not Kurt Sutter and no copywriters infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R pretty please keep me motivated. **

**Sand to leaf**

Time with the batty was never really a planned event she just seemed to appear. Happy was man of perpetual loyalty to his family, the club. It represented to him,  
>acceptance shelter and a shared sense of the world. That he as a man had the right to live as he saw fit.<p>

His acts of violent enforcement were justified and did not leave him hollowed by guilt, his inner beast didn't tare at him it was a well fed pet; The club the hand that  
>held it's leash, when violence was to be served his loyalty and instinctive need to protect that which accepted, sheltered &amp; fed him, never asking for more then he<br>was, as he was. It all circled and provided balance he had no regrets when it came to his life. He had chosen it, every step taken by him.

So guilt and regret were unfamiliar emotions for him, but the last three days he'd felt the odd abrasive coil of them around him truing to knots around him in regards  
>to Batty, she had been appearing more and more this last year. Her appearances still random but she had been stranger and stranger with each appearance.<p>

She was becoming more and more erratic almost brittle in her emotions. She pushed at him to be harder and more dominating with her when they fucked, as if she  
>wanted to be punished he saw less and less of the Batty he first met and more and more of the robot cunt every time she came around lately she pushed him to<br>the slow hot rage he felt when he was meeting out pain for the club.

She worked his control, more than once he had felt the urge to reach out and just crush her throat or snap her neck as he pounded into her. Over the years they  
>had melded in certain ways the first time she had called him to ask for him to be a second man on a job. He saw her at her rawest.<p>

The woman had a beast of her own and unlike his it had no master it was a primal part of her cold slithering predator that swallowed its prey whole he'd watched  
>as she worked over her targets slicing and dicing them slowly and the whole time she had been robotic simply slicing of bits at a time till she got the info she needed<br>one man at a time.

As she pulled the trigger he'd watched the smile spread across her face her eyes had dilated like they do when she was under him cumin and the sigh had followed  
>he watched as she had placed her hand on the dead man's heart and counted out it final beats 1-2-3 Then she had let her beast raised its gluttonous maw<br>and she really fed it.

She dissected the second guy, she had pulled his figure nails off one at a time repeating the same questions over and over that the first man had already answered  
>she had peeled his hand like it was a glove. He finally kicked it, when she removed all the meat from his thumb his heart had on given out. That smile had faded and<br>he could of sworn he saw envy in her eyes at his final breath.

That job had been the first one he ever did with her, originally she just had wanted him to help her grab the guys, they were big Russian boys and she need his  
>muscle to haul them for her Batty told him he should go once they had them cuffed to a chairs but he told her he was staying she had shrugged at him.<p>

"No puking in here Happy" was all she had said.

Watching her had repulsed him and at the same time pulled at his leashed bloody nature.

There had been a strange cold release for him, as he watched her work all those ingrained sentiments of softness for women became unnecessary when it can to Batty.  
>She became something new and different, in his eyes she became black sleek force of nature, and he no longer felt the tug to protect her or shelter her.<br>She was more than a woman after that, in his eyes he began to see her as an enforcer his equal in brutality and rage.

He reveled for that brief moment in her power and controlled rage, he had found himself admiring her grace as she pulled the knife across their skin how her voice was  
>always even toned, but he had never stayed with her on any other job after that one, not that there were many she had called him in for. Only when she was dealing<br>with taking her target alive or when she needed a distraction to reach her target.

Happy saw the sign for charming and pulled the throttle full out. The road framed off in desert as sand green spotted brush gave way to the, lush tree redwood lines as  
>he headed towards charming letting all his memories fly away with the rumble of his engine. By the time he pulled into the club house lot happy had decided one thing he<br>wanted to know her real fucking name. Juice was at the bar as he walked in the door happy pulled out the piece of paper and slapped it down if front of him.

"Set this up. You know what it is?" happy said as he walked around the bar and grabbed himself a beer

"Yah sure man it only takes me a minute" juice pulled his laptop out from behind the bar and typed in the address

"Uh hap man….. I didn't take you as a gamer "juice sounded a little confused but he was typing away as he spoke

"What fuck you talking about retard?" hap asked as he took a drink of his beer

"Well its an RPG game man called the assassins call"

"I need it to get a hold of someone can you do that on the fucking thing?" happy ground out

"You want to get a hold of this player Rabidblood13 ?"

"If that what the paper says then yah that's who….. Set it and send a message tell-em to contact me tomorrow morning at 10:00"

"Alright man" juice finished sending the massage as happy head out the door to look for Tig.

Juice set happy up with an account and sent a private message to rabidblood13 as soon as hit send he saw confirmation that the message had been received.  
>Curiosity was juice's biggest issue in life. Its how he learned to hack his ADD brain caught snapshots that most people didn't catch and what he saw before him<br>had him hopping in his seat. He began playing around and exploring the game he'd been at for about an hour when a chat box popped up from Rabidblood13

_**(Curiosity` killed the cat Juice….. confirm 10 am call and log off sign in only when told to contact.) **_

Juice blinked at the screen then logged out swallowing he was going to have to talk to Hap…. Shit.

Batty had been on the highway heading out of Cali when she had received Hap's message via her cell the system was set to inform her of any incoming messages  
>directly to her cell. The site was a front; it was run as a game site, when in truth it was the classifieds for wet work.<p>

The average player never would see all the layers but she figured juice would see it she had never met the guy but she had files on all the Sons so she knew he  
>wouldn't be able to resist digging around she figured that she'd stop in a bit and grab some dinner and log in and check up on it and confirm.<p>

Getting info had at first been about having the info necessary to get at happy after their first encounter but the truth was from that first night she had wanted to  
>hunt him down and repeat the night again and again. Happy as an individual was one that she found she could not dissect he was contradictions that often left<br>her puzzled she could not dissect him, map him.

Every interaction with the man showed him as an adaptive creature; something that most humans are not. Most people have clear rules that that guide their response  
>in any given situation, making them easy to predict. She began looking at all the people in Hap's life just so she could gain a better grip on him and had found herself<br>drawn to all the men and the women in his world. They were all oddly misplaced in how they fit in the MC world but all very similar in one thing they all had a sense  
>honor and loyalty in the belief that life was to be lived as they saw fit as individuals yet if not for the grouping it would not have been possible.<p>

Batty pulled in to the truck stop and pulled out her lap top she looked at were juice had been and what he had uncovered so far as she had been sure he had found  
>all the back doors in the game and was currently digging around in her profile. She sent him the message to quit and had a slight giggle at how quickly he logged off.<br>The trip to her home base would take her a another day but she had things she need to see to before she took on the next job.  
>She'd be off the grid for at least a month once she reached home base she had a plan that need to be placed in motion.<p>

**REVIEWS PLEASE **

**THEY ARE WANTED AND WELCOME, POSITIVE OR CRITICAL IT WILL ALL MAKE ME MOTIVATED. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello FF readers hope the world being nice to you all.

Ok so if any of you ready my other stuff I got a slap on my naughty by FF admin because my summary were not G rated and they took them down and blocked me from updating for a few days. I now I'm allowed to repost my stories and continue on so tonight I will post chapter 4 of this story and I will repost Its about what's hidden tomorrow.

As for Enjoy the show I don't know if I will continue it, sorry maybe at a later date. I have more coming for Route 66 but again that one may be a bit as I'm not feeling overly inspired in that story line my focus seems to be here and on Its about what's hidden.

**To all the folks who add my stories and review me I thank from the bottom of my heart**

**As always I am not Kurt Sutter and no copywriters infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R pretty please keep me motivated. **

**Back doors **

**10:00 Am **

Happy woke to the buzz of his cell grabbing it he barked out a

"What"

"You tell me Happy you're the one made contact"

"Just makin sure it works" happy grumbled as he pulled himself up to grab a smoke

"I'm going to be off the grid for a while so reach back will take me a 24 hrs"

"What?"

"I'll be checking my messages once a day"

"Why?"

"I'm taking a moment to let my hands rest hap"

"Hmm"

"Tell your brother to stay out of my business"

Hap growled as he bolted up and out of his bed reaching for his jeans, juice digging into Batty was not something he wanted.

"He dug around, I expected he would…. just make sure he doesn't do it again or he's going to bring unwanted attention"

"What you worried about"

"As far as I can tell he only looked at me but if goes around looking at more. You guys my find your numbers going down one bullet at a time. _Where not fond of intrusions_. Same as you boys _no outsiders allowed_….. I got a lot of road to cover Hap the link is set you need me for …._bizness….._ Have him send me a message" Batty said and ended the call.

Happy heard the line go dead and cussed a blue streak as he grabbed a shirt and his cut heading to look for juice and chew his ass out he was put to a dead stop when he opened the door only to find juice with his hand up ready to knock.

"What the fuck you do retard" Hap ground out juices eyes bugged out of his head and he swallowed his hand still in the air

"I UMMM I man I didn't even think I just saw it, and I just I fuck ! it's! shit hap I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I see shit and I just got to know "Hap grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in to his room shoving juice into a chair and sat at the end of his bed.

"At the begin kid" Hap said as he rubbed his head

"Hap are you looking to hmmmm branch out?"

"what the fuck you on about kid?" happy was holding himself in check juice always rounded up to something and it drove Hap nuts, the kid always saw everything but could never sort out all the unimportant small shit and get straight to the fucking point.

"Cause that what that site is. A job bored with profiles of hit for hire guys. It set up with back door, links to resumes of hit for hire and the security is intense and the link up to rabid blood13 well man who ever they are they got one hell of a resume 125 kills. Happy Felt his eyes widen and his body tense at the information juice paused and sat up a little straighter Hap looked at him and waved him on to keep talking

" I was just going threw it when Rabid caught me. The sites got over a mill in users but there only 20 real hit men up; but the job post in the hundreds and there's no way to pin the servers or hunt down who they really are, shit supper sophisticated like fed computers but better. Juice had to pause again so he could suck in some air happy could see the kids gears spinnin in excitement and the pitch of incredulity and wonder only confirmed it for hap as juice kept going

"The programs meant to track back to anyone who post a job all jobs take in data and processes it and then send out reports to the chosen hit man. Letting them know who posted, what they are, if they got the funds, where they live it's fucking insane man." Juice slumped back in the chair and rubbed his lightning bolts.

"So you can't track the hitman but they can track you?"

"Almost that only happens if you post a job and pick a man"

"You dig into any one else?" Hap's shoulders lost some of their tension when juice shook his head no emphatically

"Don't " hap rubbed his head and stood up the word a growl of finality

"Hap sorry if a fucked shit up with rabid I just man….. am sorry "juice got that he had over stepped and having happy pissed at him was defiantly not a good thing.

"This is personal not _club_ shit _got it!_" Hap gave juice a clear look don't open your mouth was coming across to juice clear and loud as Hap slipped his cut on.

Hap stood up grumbling under his breath about funkin crazy un idle hands and bitches was all juice caught but he thought it was funny and he had so many questions he wanted to ask but refrained asking. Figuring that if Hap said it was personal and not club related then he wasn't likely to answer and that thought was confirmed when Hap pointed at his door juice bounced up and walked out sighing. his head spining his figures were itching to head back to his laptop and find answer but he held himself in check.

**Sopchoppy, FL 2 days later**

Batty turned her car of the 319 Hwy onto the CO372 Rd which was simply a dirt road that lead in to the glades. The closets town was Socpchoppy population was under 500 and more than an hour and a half to get to from her swamp home. The road led her to the hidden boat were she would head into glades down the channels to her home.

It been the home base for generation before the land had been turned in to a national reserve so far none had ever found the house on stilts or its inhabitants, as she started the trip she wondered how it would all play out her coming home usually involved her needing to be patched up for all she knew she would get there and Silvio would be off somewhere wich in one way would be good but in another it would be leaving her to try and deal with Cypress all on her own. she may have given birth to the girl but they had never been able to connect; the fact that she had never spent any real time with the girl other than to instruct her in some form of training might have something to do with that; but with Cypress words were unnecessary all she required to learn was to see it done and then do it and she hated to talk the girl was mono syllabic. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel at that thought, her knuckles white as she pulled her car to a stop.

But she was determined to push Cy to become more than just what she herself had been molded to be. Even if it had taken her almost 15 years to get the courage to go against Silvio and her familial heritage she had finally grown a set and she'd see to that CY got a chance at a life not a fucked-up inheritance.

She climbed into the boat hoping she managed to open Cy's eyes, that she wasn't to late. Cypress needed see that the world was more than what she had been taught by Silvio and herself, that she could be more than a killer she could be her own person. Batty wasn't sure how she was going to show her. She'd never figured out how to be a person herself.

Her time with happy was the closets she got to feeling like she was even capable of human connection; Happy and killing were the only moments in her life were she really felt emotion the sensation singularly identical it was deep seeded want, that choked at her to be felt

In those moments when death arrived as the final breath left her mark, she felt the same release she felt when happy was in her pushing her physically to die a little under him both acts left her quiet and realigned in control.

Death that was the family business not that she really considered family a real thing it was just a word "family "for her had always been a simple genetic statement. She was born of two killers she was raised by the father of her father who was also a killer. That's how it worked the retired trained the next line while the next generation maintained the long standing tradition and reputation of assassin for hire.

Batty plan to break tradition was going to have Silvio her father looking to place a bullet in her head when he found out. She would continue as she was, killing till someone got her, whether it was Silvio or someone else didn't matter. She was determined to give Cy the means and skills to walk away even if she had to place a bullet in Silvio first.

That was why she was there and it would all come down to whether or not she could push the girl to be more than the last 15 years of instruction and isolation. That Batty had allowed her to be subjected too it, strangely enough always left her feeling an odd stabbing pain to the gut, she supposed it was guilt or remorse. The pain was foreign to her, only recently appearing when she thought of the girl and was automatically pushed away, years of maintaining herself separate from her emotions and actions never allowing the sensation to linger more than a second.

Batty's mind wander as she steered into the small inlet crowed with lily pads that led to the cabin, before she had ever actually completed a job, before the reality of blood had stained her. Till she had watched eyes go vacant and breathe stop in someone by her hand. There had still been some semblance of a human soul in her; one that was chained and bound by her training and guided by the morals of generations of killers who were religious in their fervent fanaticisms of their breeding and their belief that their blood made them as they were. She truly had believed that death was in her blood that genetically she was made to be just that a killer she had never questioned that, till the night she had met happy.

That night she had found herself breaking with tradition, ingrained instincts and training. Her body seemed to somehow know him, that he was something she needed physically was evident to her. 16 years of their encounters were all at her feet she sought him out. Over and over she used him as her non killing fix and escape.

The concept of free will of the individual had taken years for her to even understand that her mind was more than her flesh and blood make up. Her compulsion to seek out happy had been the being of that lesson she now felt that if giving a chance Cypress may manage what she had not; and hopefully she would find the strength to gain control over her blood and find more then Batty had ever allowed herself to even contemplate.

Cy was months away from being called into action on her sixteenth she would be given her first kill order as family tradition dictated Batty would be the one to mentor and guide CY. Batty had no intention of letting that first kill ever happing. But she would use it as a means of intrusion into Cy's daily life and set the plan in motion to free her daughter.

**This chapter felt a bit drama to me, if I'm laying it on to heavy let me know please**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **

**THEY ARE WANTED AND WELCOME, POSITIVE OR CRITICAL IT WILL ALL MAKE ME MOTIVATED. **


	5. Chapter 5

OK so I have a tone of this story written but I'm still finding that I need fix some major punctuation issues and the flow is off. I have Bits and pieces not one continues story line. I keep getting these out of sequence inspired moments like this chapter it popped out when I was trying to work on (it's about what's hidden) Sigh my brain refuses to cooperate.

So have a little patience with me folks.

Thanks to all the SA FA FS and **reviewers** I really love opening my email to find the notices they give me a thrill and not a cheap one!

So please keep the reviews coming and this chapter just came to me so let me know what you think people.

**(Standard disclaimer I ain't Kurt Sutter) **wish I was but I'm not, or as is obvious, Happy would sooooo get more screen time. ohh and lots of them would be sex scenes or fight. _**Yup yup they would**_ …..

**Unsatisfied Blood**

The club house noise filtered in to his room happy was laid back his bed a bottle in one hand a joint in the other as he watched the newest meat strip herself down. Happy could tell already he shouldn't have bothered, the girl was stuttered and jerky in her movements and he was pretty sure when her bra came off her cup size would be half of what it was advertising. He pushed up off the bed dropping the bottle on the floor he reached out and grabbed at her pulling her in by the back of her neck.

"G_et on your Knees"_ before the words were even done the bottle blonde dropped and began undoing his belt happy looked down as she pulled him free of boxers and watched her tongue slide from the base of his dick up and circle his head and disappear between her lips Hap tilted his head back and just let himself enjoy the physical sensations that her warm wet mouth caused, her tits may have been small but she seemed to know how to suck dick just fine, her hands where squeezing and rubbing his ball as she worked his dick to the back of her throat.

But hap was envisioning a head of dark auburn streaked hair. The brittle strands that slid in to his hands, in his mind became silky and would smell of magnolias and a deep sandal wood musk; there would be a deep rumble of satisfaction that would vibrate up and into his balls when his fist gripped her hair. Forcing her to move faster to take his cock deeper into her throat, instead of the mulling sound of complaint that vaguely filtered into his fantasy of Batty on her knees before him.

It had been three weeks since the bitch had last been heard from and if it wasn't for the bottle of JD and the unsatisfying night's work Happy wouldn't be thinking about her. Batty fit in hap's mind as a sedative, he always wanted her when he was left wanting; when the beast was released from its leash and he had to scrap blood from under his finger nails and burn the blood socked evidence he was good his beast fed.

But when he felt penned in, that's when she came to mind for him ; he craved the violent acceptance that only she seemed to provide. Her unbending submission to him was a drug that soothed while allowing him to be his predatory dominate self.

"Swallow" his voice was ragged and harsh ash his fist tightened on the girl's brittle straw hair

Hap pulled the girl in hard his dick hit the back of her throat the convulsing of her gag reflexes sent him over the edge her hands were pushing at his hips to try and free herself. Hap let her lose and watched as his as his last spurt of cum splattered across her lips and cheek and he couldn't help but remember how if it were Batty she would pout in disappointment and she would wipe the cum splatter with her figure then lick them clean.

_"Get the fuck out"_ happy said as he pulled himself together

New meat gathered her clothing and seemed to scurry to the door cum still across her face. Happy was still on edge his anger seemed to be in full bloom. This night the club had needed him to take care of things and he had. The single bullet to the brain of a shit rat was not enough of a release for him though. It had all been too easy there was no hunt and no challenge the asshole had simply dropped to his knees begging Happy for his life.

The coward left hap with a bitter ash taste in his mouth; Happy preferred the long and make-em pay kind of kill. When it came to rats and cowards, well they need a special kind of torture in Hap's mind. They were the worst of all, cowards in his experience were the ones who doled out the most pain they liked to fuck with people and this asshole had been at the top of the class.

Cowards they thrived on the fed rush of power, that and the fact that hap always felt cheated somehow when they just fucking blubbered away about how they didn't want to die. He wanted to be met head on, he wanted the fight the blood and the rage his and theirs he need the pitting of a will to his.

Happy shook his head clear looking around his room he thought of hitting the road but he knew that at this point he might lay his bike out. The bagging on his door had him growling but when he heard Tig calling him out a feral grin slipped into place.

_"KILLAH, KILLAH BET I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS YAH BALD ANIMAL"_ Tig yelled threw the door as he banged his fist on it. When hap opened the door his grin gave Tig a jolt of adrenalin threw his system, his muscles seemed to thrum in anticipation of the fight. Tig knew Happy he knew himself and he knew the edge he had seen in happy since he had gotten back, it need to be smoothed over. Tigger just liked the feeling of fist to flesh weather he was getting it or giving it didn't matter so way not help a brother out by making himself happy.

" _C note says it you flat killah_" was all Happy said as he pulled his door closed and slung his arm out over Tigs shoulders both of them heading down the hall and out to the ring.

**Reviews pretty please keep me going **


	6. Chapter 6

Dahlia sat in the chair across from principle Herrin, Cy press sat beside her legs straight out and crossed at the ankles her general posture of slumped ease her arm rested on the arms rests. Internally Daliha was laughing at the man on the other side of the desk but her face and posture betrayed none of that, she held a stern look and occasionally nodded as the man expounded on rules and regulation of the school his jowls wiggling as he spoke.

"In the last three weeks Cypress has had few different altercations with students and teachers while she is a very bright girl" Dahlia cut him off the principle eye widened slightly at her effrontery

"_While I understand_ the schools polices on physical altercations, _Mr. Herrin_… two of those incidents were initiated by the other students _physically_, _NOT_ by Cypress…. she responded to a physical threat to her person. Unfortunately for her attackers…. _Cypress was more effective_." Dahlia sly smile of pride had color creeping into the principles face.

She had thought that forcing Cypress out into the world would show her what she was missing under the guise of training her to become more adaptive to the world, more inconspicuous in the field. She had enrolled her in the local high school, and in the first week Cy had been attacked by a group of girls who had taken exception to Cy's appearance.

In a school of just under a hundred students, the females outnumbered the males 3 to 1. The females had taken exception to Cypress, her appearance had turned heads her looks an exotic contrast to the white bread population.

Cy had caught the eye of the boyfriend of one of the girls; while Cypress ignored the boy in question the girl and her friends had decide that it would be easier all around if she was taught a lesson rather than place the blame on the male; which had resulted in an attack on Cy. The result of the attack had left one girls shoulder dislocated, the second girl knocked out and broken the nose of the third. Mr. Herrin babbled and stuttered a bit at her tone of accusation.

"whi while I I agree that she has not initiated any of the attacks she is a bit to effective in her elimination of them, and while she is more than able to keep up with the academic demands… her social skills are…. well they are absolutely un acceptable her attitude needs adjustment "

"It is unfortunate that Cypress was twice subjected to poor social skills of your other students their example, set a poor precedent for what the schools expectations are of a new student would you not agree? " Dahlia gave the pudgy little man a hard look she found him to be a grating bit of misplaced pomposity in the back waters of Florida most who lived in this area held a southern drawl and spoke quaint colloquial phrases he was an import and his attitude reflected it more so then his precise english could.

"Mrs. Batty I agree that our student seem to be having a bit of a problem following or guide lines but Cypress also need to make an effort her refusal to participate in class and her treatment of students as if they did not exist is a becoming a problem . The only person she has ever spoken to is incapable of communication" Mr herrin was referring to the fact that Cypress only spoke to the kid who happened to be considered autistic.

Dahlia had met the silent Darrel and as far as she could tell the boy was simply smart enough to keep to himself, he had looked her in the eye and acknowledge her when she had been introduced by Cy his eyes had been a deep pool of midnight sky filled with intelligence, autistic generally did not make eye contact at least not the kind the boy had made and when he had handed over a cell with a video on it of the then second attack on Cy she had understood why Cy had taken an interest in Darrel he was a puzzle.

The video was of the rejected boy hopping to ease some tension between his rather pissed off & battered girlfriend throwing a punch at Cy, it had back fired on the dumb kid he had gotten in a sucker punch sure, Cy still sported the faded green tinged skin from the black eye it had caused, but the boy had not managed more than that. Cy on the other hand had broken his nose and cracked two ribs.

If Darrel hadn't delivered the cell which had actually belonged to the girlfriend, Cy could have been looking at criminal charges. Most kids had backed up the local boy on his story that she had attacked him unprovoked till the video had been presented by Dahlia to the principle; the clincher was first minute of the video was of him and her boasting of their plan.

"Mr. Herrin while I agree that Cy is far from social I do not agree that she needs to conform to the larger demographic of your school as you said she is advanced in her academics and her reception to say the least was what has set the tone for the attitude…. and it began with you and your treatment of her as being backwater trash! As you see neither I or Cy fit the box you built, our back water violent base lifestyle to quote you saved a life today so you trying to expel Cypress for the_ tool not the weapon_, she was carrying in her boot, happened to be necessary due to the incompetence of this administration. I see the knife as necessary for her safety". Dahlia raised her figure and leaned up and over the porky little red faced man two make sure her point came across

"I doubt you spend much time in the glades but the knife and a 22 rifle in her travel from our cabin to school and back, they are tools that can mean the difference between life or death. As should be more then apparent to you now! The knife only came to your attention when she used it to save the ass of a student who was in the jaws of a gator! I have yet to hear you acknowledge that had she not been present to deal with the situation you would be reporting the death of one your students rather than nit picking and spouting policy at me you should be thanking her."

"Mrs. Batty that she had the knife is a problem than must be addressss" Dahlia stood & leaned in closer and over the little man effectively silencing him with quite violence she seemed to put out Mr. Herrins eyes seemed to widen more his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as she continued .

"What must be addressed _MR. Herrin_ is you had a gator on your back field an un cared for school field which was being used for PE, placing Cy and all the other student in danger! Mr. Herrin your position is that of educator and administrator of this school and its grounds you are to insure the safety of all its students. So let's be clear….. till I am satisfied that her safety is not in jeopardy from students and your ignorance of the dangers that this area holds, you haven't got a leg to stand on. When she finds someone worth speaking to she will. The knife it stays in her boot till you get the fields cleared off the back channel…. This is a lesson you should have already learned with the incident last year… your neglect crippled a student didn't it? He was gored by a boar…. tsk tsk Mr. Herrin seems you can't learn"

Dahlia stood her cynicism hung in the air as Cy stood and looked at Mr Herrin with contempt in her eyes which had him leaning back into his chair as she leaned over his desk, the feral smile she bestowed on him sent shivers of fear to the pit of the man stomach she grabbed her still blood stained skinning knife off his desk and wiped it clean on her jean shorts, she broke eye contact only once she was heading out the door behind Dahlia.

The school secretary huffed as they cleared passed the swinging gate at the end of her counter the assembled teachers in the office and the few students who still lingered after the last bell all stared. They both had an air of lethality that rolled of them and the twined expression of disinterest that they swung about the room was noted by all along with the contrast of green eyes and pale alabaster skin of dahlia to Cypress's gold flecked onix eyed stare from a face that was sun soaked darkening her already copper toned skin, was all the that separated them in appearance.

They were both lean and long, they both had a straight up turned nose high cheeks and an over abundant set of lips that were sharply defined, all framed by rich thick mane of black Auburn streaked hair. Cypress wasn't as well-endowed in the chest yet but sooner rather than later she would match her mother. There was an audible sigh of relief when the door closed behind them from the assembled group.

Batty turned her eyes hard her tone back to it regular stated pitch of instruction asthey passed the front doors

"The point of you attending this bizarre zoo is for you to filter your way in and become part of the menagerie. So far I would say you have failed Cypress. Your ability to melt into your surroundings is essential to your survival and continued ability to complete your next hit. So are you just not trying or is it so hard to mimic the sheep?"

"wolves in sheep skins" whiskey ruff the words filtered to Dahlia's ears as cypress passed her, heading for the path that would lead to the little hidden dock were her boat waited cypress was ahead of her mother as she heard her say

"Silvio back and rather pissed he doesn't see the benefit of this instruction." Dahlia tone carried censure but Cy kept her peace no point hashing the point

"You know the lay of the work, I'll learn what it is you want…. Silvio been at the table to long"

Cy continued down the path and when she reached the dock she waited for Dahlia to climb into her own boat.

"Going hunting " she started her engine and steered herself out of the inlet. Dahlia watched as her mind ran twenty different senerios at once on how the conversation with Silvio would go…

19 of which ended with someone dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello sorry this took a bit but here it is!

hope you guys enjoy it! I'm trying to sort an order to all the rest I have written but like I said before there is no rhyme or reasoning with my brain as to what it feels inspired to deal with at a given moment.

Me not Kurt Sutter, SOA not mine no copy writer infringement intended

I do take responsibly for CY and Dahlia AKA Batty they are my own creation.

So enjoy & review ! please pretty please?

Emotion Unwelcome

The trek into the swamp took Cy 30 mins in that time she forced her mind to keep track of the movement and flow of the glades as she cut through its high mudded waters the embankments marked with tracks of sliding gators the flying birds as the sun crept towards the horizon.

She systematically slotted her emotions so that her mind became clear and uncluttered the last three weeks had left her more than once over run with emotion her body responding instinctively to the push of blood pounding anger inducing adrenalin; had strained her physically, her muscles ached from holding back that rage and violence.

The need to silence the endless squalling of sows around her their leering and barbed words swirled around her. she had visions of sliced throats tasted the blood in the air as in her mind their arterial spray misted about her, the red mist coated her slick and brought peaceful silence.

When she had been attacked the first time it had been a painful exercise in restraint to not kill the three sows there dropped bodies around her withering called to her to still them. She had wanted them dead not for the attack but because they never shut up.

She had never quite felt more the reality of her nature then she had in the last three weeks; predatory, blood thirsty, murderous disengaged separate from the rest of humanity.

That was what she had been raised to see in herself, but it had never felt real, grandfather's rambled lessons in family tradition and breeding had always seemed like the myths of gods to her, Zuse to kronse the devourer.

All her years of solitude had not prepared her for the leech sucking energy intrusion that came from being surrounded by people. Their endless scattered behavior did not fit with Cypress's experiences or training. To her they were a group of animals that were rabid, they held no real interest for her. Their intelligence seemed wasted as the behaved like a bunch of chimpanzees all posturing to find themselves closer to top of the tree.

Derrel so far was the only other person she found to be of any real interest his silent intelligence disguised as a in the trappings of autism were a puzzle to her had not been for the fact that Derrel had jumped into a sprint to help when the stupid girl at school had been grabbed by the gator Cy had been less than 5 feet away she had spotted the animal basking in sun Sandi the girl in question had run straight past the beast once and not even seen it.

A second pass by Sandi was not ignored by the gator, Cy would have stood back and allowed nature to take its course. Anyone who can run passed a 10 foot gator and not notice it in Cy book deserved to be lunch. But Derrel had run and grab the gator by the tail as Sandi screamed. Cy had slipped her knife free of her boot and stabbed the gator as he rounded to snap at Derrel hit the joining soft spot at the base of the gators skull.

In 14+ years of life she may have seen her mother a total of a year in sporadic short burst when her mother Dahlia was in need of recuperation from an injury and in those small burst of time they seldom said more than a few words to each other.

Her mother would observe her as she trained; Dahlia had shown her how to throw knives and few other defensive technics along with bomb making, poison mixing but the two never really need to talk in those moments other than about the task at hand.

Dahlia had always seen to it that she had some information to how the world flowed by leaving her with a laptop full of coded information to hack all of leading only to current events in world politics or fashion, music. Dahlia had instructed her in basic computer functions, then let Cy figure out the ins and outs, on her own Cy's tactical methodical geared brain had taken to it easily.

The parameters of her upbringing guiding her to take her place in the family history she was to place value, in the development of the blood line and its skills. This was drilled at every opportunity by her grandfather who instructed her daily as he trained her in her younger years.

Her goal to maintain the status of the name of Canis; a name that for generations had been called upon by those who had the means to pay for their skills in murder. A responsibility she accepted for what it was, soon to be hers she was a few month away from taking on her first hit

Her tutelage left little room for exploration of the world's morals her rules and morals were never reflected back to her or questioned till this last weeks when she had been set the task of assimilating into the outside world

As she veered down a channel the lineage of the family line ran threw her head she found herself saying it out loud her voice falling into the rumbled putter of the boat engine.

"Cypress Derringer Canis daughter of Dahlia Bella Canis granddaughter to Silvio Lucio Canis..."

She could recite her maternal lineage 24 generations all were Canis all breed like dogs to strengthen the line. Originally they had been huntsmen keepers of royal hounds to Ferdinand I**;** the king of Napoli in 1458-1494 it was his guiding hand that turned the tides for her bloodline.

The king, a man best known in history for keeping his enemy's mummified corpses posed in finery throughout his castle; Were often brought to their death by the baying pack of Corso Hounds commanded by her ancestor. His huntsman became his executioners but they held no scythe for a swift death their methods cold and brutal, meant to instill fear in the living enemies of the king. It was not till king Ferdinand's son came to power that they began to hone and pursue in quiet and clandestine shadows, the new king a man of moral appearance and stance at face was an amoral coward, who preferred the cloak of anonymity in his blood shed.

Her family's knowledge of breeding hounds to whelp stronger, faster, more tenacious, more blood veracious intelligence in its offspring was applied in the human blood line. Her family bred with an eye to the collecting in their one blood line strength, cunning, ambition, avarice, focus of purpose and patience, all things they felt made a perfect hunter whether it be of Man or beast.

Her father according to her mother was a killer as well, on occasion Cy wondered at who he was, but she knew that she would never know him that he knew nothing of her that her mother had chosen him simply to be the creator of the family's next generation.

Dahlia said she saw in her father what her family lacked but never embellished what that trait was. she had said on every occasion that she spent with her that she believed Cy had it, but still never said what it was. The only difference she felt from herself to her mother and grandfather was her incapability to fully turn off her emotions she could organize them accept them as faulted by her upbringing parameters but never quite managed to eliminate them.

By the time she was 8 she had learned that emotion was to be recognized acknowledged and placed aside that tactic and logic need to supersede instinct or at least she thought she had learned that lesson the last few weeks had shone her that she need better control she need to develop a mimicked face of regularity.

When she landed at the inlet that led to the cabin she shored her boat and climbed out she didn't want to deal with her grandfather just yet she planned to hunt something she had done almost daily till Dahlia had appeared.

A shrill whistle passed her lips and less than a minute later, her beast could be heard making their way at full speed the rustle of the forest as the raced to her call was loud and brought with it silence of the surrounding wild life.

They appeared both bounding over the tall grasses at the tree line just before the mud bank where she rested against the boat. They flew at her full speed skidding to a sit at her feet waiting patiently for her to acknowledge their presence. Their massive jaws hung with teeth deploying their lolling tongues as they panted from their race to her call.

Cy reached out and felt the velvet fur and scared tissue of their cropped ears which brought then both up and wagging and head butting at her thighs till they sat back down and leaned into her stomach heads raised as she scratched at their cheeks with their oversized heads their considerable bulk pushed her around a bit on her feet when she dropped her hands and clicked her tongue they both bounded past her and into the boat.

They knew it was time to work and both whined in impatiently as she pushed the boat back out and climbed in. Cypress started her engine and followed the channel up and back around the little piece of solid ground that held the cabin to the back length of cypress moss covered trees

In and over to the south was another figure of solid ground that stretched into a thick inlet of floating marsh that animals often used to bride from a main jut of land. their noises had woken cypress the night before she knew there was a pack of wild hogs she planned to ease some of her tension by killing a few off and hopefully getting a good night's sleep.

**The Hunt**

The look of the girl would leave most stunned. Bow in hand and the flank guard of two massive Cane Corso hounds alone was enough to make someone look twice; but add in her air of confidence and sure footed grace as Cypress weaved and stepped, the beasts seemingly tethered to her as they followed on soggy floating ground and they were sure to believe the goddess Diana had been reborn.

Her lean frame posed in stillness as she waited patiently for her pray to come into position Drawing her bow back with ease, she took aim and waited to release the arrow the moment the hog was out in the open.

"Gator get them outta there boy" she whispered to the massive beast at her side,  
>and tore up soft ground clumps flying as he growled in low timbers running into the tree line were the hogs were rutting around.<p>

"Ready Mama?" Mama raised her nose up and gave a hyper whimper rear-en to go

"Here they come... Gettem"

Mama tore from her side heading straight out to her left so she could flank the sow and her piglets who were rushing out from the brush Gator flushing them out. Cypress took a deep breath, drew her string and aimed as Gator caught the bull by his back leg; Cy's arrow flew piercing the bull in the neck. The animal jumped and flew to the side on the arrows impact, Gator barked in triumph and ran to catch up with Mama in taking down the sow and her piglets.

Cypress followed at a run she pulled her Knife as she ran toward Mama who had the sow to the ground by her ear causing the animal to filial and thrash, Cy had to skip about till she could grab the front leg of the sow dropping her knee to the ribs, she stabbed into the neck in one quick down ward motion then through and out it's neck on the up pull. Blood ran out from the large gash. Cypress felt the warm splatter hit her arm and cheek and a slow tension knot released in her chest at the contact of the warm blood.

She stood and a small smile escaped as she saw Gator who had grabbed onto the sows back leg, pulling her tight to ground between him and Mama, he was still thrusting back on his hind quarters hoof in mouth though the sow now laid life less.

"Gator leave it boy" Gator harrumphed at this and rumbled at the command but released his massive jaws Mama had sat the moment she felt the animal give up the fight and waited patiently for her praise for a job well done.

"Good job " Cy looked at her beasts with pride she had trained them since they were pups they responded to her commands like they were almost directly linked to her brain when they hunted with her. All she had to do was move and they instinctively followed her lead.

The sow and bull were gutted and right there, their heart and liver lungs tossed back into their hollowed carcasses to be cooked and ground up latter for both mama and gator the rest of their innards she tossed to the bank of the waters leaving it to feed any alligator sure to appear once the meat began to rot.

She harnessed the dogs and loaded them with their days kill; their massive heads and wide over muscled body a result of all the time they spent hunting & hauling their kills, like the two boars they would soon be pulling on the travois back to the boat then home through the soggy marsh.

The hunt had released some of the tension; Cy had been carrying all week. Her quite world of swaying moss covered trees and bullfrog calls had been interrupted by the sudden invasion of first her mother and now her grandfather. Their presence a rarity this was the first time she could remember them both being present at the same time.

"Come on you two best get back before those two shoot each other neither would miss and I'll be stuck sawing them up for gator bait"

So what do you think? Keep going or have I bored you all?


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm re-posting this chapter with some editing that's why you got the notice of new chapter sorry**_

So folks here it is a new chapter it took me while to get it right. So sorry for the wait, and from here on in things will be going a little faster and because I made you all wait I have combined two chapters into one thanks. As always folks reviews are wanted, welcomed.

tell me you hate it or tell me you love it or tell me it just not your cup of tea call me out or praise my abstract lazy bum on how erratic this and all my other story's get updated I'm a thick skinned bitch.

Bekala thank you my little rant about my abstract brain got me motivated so thank you

All of you who have SA FA FS thank you love yah for it and reviewer's thank you so much and keep them coming and I love yah all too…..LOL.

As always I am not Kurt Sutter

NO copy write infringement intended

Thumps *Rumbles* Mumbles*

There was a thump and both mama and gator grumbled low at the unfamiliar noises, Cypress woke and in a moment of sleep addled brain function sat up and instinctively went to see what was wrong, but as her hand touched the door knob her brain clicked on, the noises registering as Dahlia just doing her nightly wake up cypress thumping dream sesseon.

Cy turned back to her bed flopping down face first she buried her face in the pillow as she listened to Dahlia, thrashing about. The cabin wall separating their rooms did little more than distort her mumbled sleep talking, just odd muffled moans and grunts followed by an occasional thump of the head board hitting the wall as Dahlia thrashed around. Cypress sighed between hogs, Dahlia and Silvio's incessant fighting this last week she was lucky if she got 2 hours a night to sleep.

A week of Dahlias and Silvio's endless arguments had left her with no place to find peace and had their freezers over stocked with gator and boar and anything else she could shoot or reach out and grab and wring its neck.

Derrel had become part of her hunting party after she been out in a far off channel when she had spotted the silent boy trying to swing a 12 foot gator into a piro which he managed to fall out of. she watched him struggle to reenter the piro and keep the lined gator. Sliding her own boat up and helping him, since then, every day after school Darrel would climb in her boat and the two would spend the day in swamp.

Silent like the grave never speaking but somehow the two managed communicate they had silently managed to fill all of his tags and hers, Darrel's company was welcome as she avoiding Dahlia and Silvio who's fights had reached the point that left Cypress positive that soon she be sawing one or both for gator bait depending on who got done by who ,or she snapped and just did them in herself.

She again heard Dahlia's head board slam into the wall and Cy swore she heard dahlia call out the word happy. Grunting Cypress grabbed her pillow and buried her head under it willing sleep back.

Blood has a grasp even in dreams

He was buried in her deep his hips thrust forwards her wrist gripped in his iron grip behind her torqued spine forcing her face down ass up he pounded into her pulling her back by her hip and pinned wrists over and over. Her face alternated between suffocation in the sheets or the heated friction of them against her cheek creating heat that seemed to converge and ribbon over her skin and joined the burning of her strained and stretched out shoulders into her swaying breast, melding into her core and blooming into a suffocating pleasured pain induced orgasm that was just beyond her grasp; it lingered and tortured with each thrust in it seemed to lick at her ,promise her the relief she so desperately wanted only to be waved over in pain as he left her.

She was awash in the contradicting sensations, struggling to find leverage to keep him buried deep so that she could find the bliss, when it all twisted up somehow and sheet became pools of blood and began filling her mouth and nose the copper taste hit her tongue and she finally found that release even as she choked it waved out and she rode it waiting for the crash.

Blood engulfed around them rising in small crashing waves of red, higher and higher till there was nothing to do but drown in it, as she felt it all closing in her bliss peeked and blackness engulfed as she struggled to breath in the slick suffocation of blood she reveled in it. Till she suddenly felt no restraint she was free floating seeking the surface Happy's grip was gone, at this sudden realization panic replaced the ebbing wave of bliss she struggling against it she found herself awake eyes popping open.

Batty stared up at the mesh netting her breath ragged and un even she drew in air deep. The sun was being to peek and it filtered in bring with it the humid sticky heat of the swamp, she could hear the whorl of the ceiling fan the ebbing sounds of the night life coming in threw the slatted windows of her room, her brain kept bouncing from one thing to another her breath ragged an labored from the night mare.

This was the first time happy had been a part of one of her nightmares and it left her more than a little unsettled, it seemed the longer she staid still the more vivid and fucking twistedly dark they became. batty forced her body to stillness as she drew in deep breaths forcing her heart to slow down she became aware of the ache of unsatisfied lust, her thighs clenched tight trying to ease the throb, her figure's clawing the sheets below her.

The sheen of sweat that covered her seemed to electrify as the fans wind swirled and brushed across her. Making even more unfocused as her over heated body pulled her into darker places , the last few weeks of down time were cluttering up in her head making her restless making her itch for that fixed rush she only got from killing or at Happy's hands ;her body hummed with the need she craved the quite that the act brought. It was a balm the closer she was, the bloodier it was, the more she gave into that urge to lose control the better she felt.

With happy she seemed to find the same peace by allowing him to physically control her and push her beyond her body till she had no will, no want. She was nothing but a puppet in his hands begging him for the next sensation, the next pained pleasured act.

It was like a going over a water fall the ride was turbulent a rush of endorphins till she was shattered against the pool of water below drowning and all that was left was the thrum of her flesh as it ebbed in fading everything else out.

Batty found herself jumping out of bed it was close to 4 in the morning she grabbed her laptop maneuvering threw the dark cabin as quietly as she could she found her way out to the docked boats Setting up her portable SAT she linked up to the account and began scanning through till one job popped out to her . She submitted it and began going through all the clients info finding him to be an acceptable choice she reviewed his hit, a revenge kill which meant the client wanted a drawn out kill his directives were grim and bloody she had found her fix.

Just as she went to log off a message from juice appeared in her screen

_(Looking for Intel contact ASAP )_

_(Will contact in 24 hours)_

She shut the lid of her lap top reached for a smoke as she lit it she starred out at the fading stars her brain working over and over how shit wrong her plan to get cypress out had gone. School had been a bad idea the likely hood of Cy connecting with the locals teens was not the way to go, Cypress was a different breed of beast.

She was raised to be separate, self-sufficient. The girl was entity of her own making; she thought of the world as hunting grounds she was geared to see weakness and target it. As much as Dahlia would like to be able to ignore it the girl was bred and nurtured to be a killer.

Dahlia heard the garbled calls of the gators their eyes red beads floating in the black water pulled at her she had always felt a king ship with the beasts as she watched the red eyes appear and disappear in the black slate water a new plan emerged the ideas just forming into a map in her head, a map that took her straight to Charming. There was just one problem Silvio.

Ok real quick blurb from me this is the next chapter but I'm posting it as one and just because I think it's weird as shit how my brain works,

I thought I'd share... this entire next bit was written to Bruno Mars doo wops and hooligans generally not really someone I listen too, often but my kid came over and just plopped her headphones on my head and suddenly it all came out .

Bad instincts

Cypress stood in the center of the cabin her grandfather facing her, Mama was growling at him from Cy's right side and Gator was on her left facing back head cocked teeth bared a low timbered rumble facing Dahlia who was behind Cy it had taken a week but finally the guns were drawn.

Cypress had come back from a hunt with Darrel to hear them yet again arguing, as she had stepped into the cabin the guns had been draw and some instinct had forced her feet forward till they stopped her between the cocked and loaded barrels.

"NO" Cy's voice held the same rasp of her beasts more bark then actual word, she felt Dahlia drop her arm, Gator stepped in closer his rumble warning fading slowly but he had placed himself at Cy's back his large black pooled eyes never leaving Dahlia.

"Cypress go pack we're leaving "Dahlia spat it out the tone of her voice flat mono tone rolled across Cypress's spine leaving her cold, her stomach clenched.

Silvio still had his gun raised if he pulled the trigger the bullet it spat out would pass right threw her shoulder into Dahlia, and it was something he would do Cypress had no misconception on this, it would not be the first time the old man had shot her.

the first time had been she was about 8 and learning how to take care of injuries he'd walked up to her and shot her with a 22 in the leg and told her to patch up she could still feel the pliers she had used to dig the bullet free with and the stench of her burning flesh as she laid a red hot blade to Cauterize it; but that had been an easy lesson from Silvio.

The second time he had shot her she had defied him. A small defiance but still she had uttered the word "no" at his command to kill a sickly pup from Mama's litter.

For years she had had nightmares of him as he'd pulled his gun his eyes looked like they looked at this moment flat pools of winter ice, he'd aimed and pulled the trigger blowing the pups skull to pieces which had been imbedded along with the bullet in her upper arm. She was positive that she had canine DNA embed in her still, maybe that was why she was so in tune with the beasts.

She looked at her grandfather one more time winter ice met her gaze and instinct moved her without effort, her feet of their own volition moved placing her directly in front of Dahlia her grandfather eyes shifted, his eyes dilated at her movement, his jaw shifting Cy's instinct forced her body into motion.

Cypress swung around her eyes meeting Dahlias she dropped down as her mother swung her gun up. The pop sound of the bullet leaving the barrel seemed muffled by the hot muggy air in the cabin. As Cypress dropped to the ground both Mama and Gator seemed to close in around her their mass compressing her and forcing her breath out in a rush, forcing her head up to pull in the forced out breath. She found Dahlia was still standing her eyes bright a look of excitement fluttered across her face, her tongue lapping at her lip. Cypress heard a wet thick choked breath followed by a slumping thud of Silvio's body hitting the floor behind her. She stayed crouched; her mother's face fascinated her.

The look that passed over her face left Cy breathless; she had never seen such depth in her mother or Silvio at that moment for the briefest whisper Dahlia had seemed living emotion. Cy saw pleasure, victory and satisfaction filter through along with something she could not quite name but she knew it was as hot and humid as the air around them. And then it was gone.

To be replaced with the same cold hard stare of ice that Silvio had worn as her gun arm came down sliding the safety back on, the cabin door opened slowly and there stood Derrel his eyes swept the room landing behind Cy causing her to turn and finally see Silvio's body, he was slumped against the base of the sofa blood seeping out from below his chin Dahlia had shot him threw the throat there was blood splattered across the back of the sofa his gun still clutched in his hand his thumb on the safety.

"He's leakin on the rug" his face was pensive as he looked over the room he turned his whole body towards Dahlia his large frame filled the whole door the fading sun illuminating him his voice was a southern drawled timber.

"I'll takem out gators make short work of em"as he finished the statement Cypress snapped away from Silvio's body her eyes going to Dahlia who was sliding her figure over the safety and raising her arm instinct kicked her feet in motion once more again placing cypress in front of the barrel of a gun.

"Ma I'm getting damn tired of bein on this end of a gun" Dahlia's eyes dilated strangely more her so that her mouth formed a smile as Cy grumbled the words out.

"Ma ? Ma, that's got to be a first" Dahlia sighed out, she shook her head looking over at Derrel.

"Autistic my ass! Fuckit….. Gator bait it is, Then we're gone" the safety clicked back in place and Cy felt tension ease out of her again.

She felt her beasts squeezing her in between them her hands found their velvet bumped ears and she felt them literally slump with ease against her legs their shoulders rippling with the released tension against the back of her thighs only to tense up at the sound of Derrels voice.

"Where we headed?"

Can anyone explain how Bruno Mars could possibly inspire me to write this?

Any shrinks on fan fic? I'm serious LOL 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello FF people

Ok so the long over due chapter is now here hope you all enjoy I have more and do plan to repost the whole story at some point fully edited by Bekela who has been a doll and edited this chapter for me as well as a few others, but life gets bizzy and were both a little swamped as of late but I have had you all on hold for a bit and received a few pm's asking me to get back at it so here it is , thanks for all your patience people especially those of you who messaged me and motivated my sorry ass !

Thanks to Bekela for the edit she rocks!

Check out our coauthored one shot.

it in my story list:

**Dead Cold Consumed**

It is a coauthored one shot with Bekela's OC Leila from her story **Repear Ink**in chapters 10/11 with my OC Batty from**Sliding The Safety Off****,** it's Batty's side of the events with gore and lemons before hand oh and definitely some dark humor.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Road to Charming**

Dahlia wasn't quite sure why Derrel was still breathing but he was, Silvio on the other hand was sawed gator bait. Cy and Derrel had seen to it. Dahlia kept thinking she should be having a more disturbed reaction to the sight of Cy covered in her grandfather's blood. Instead she was in an unending loop of the moment Cy had called her "Ma," the one syllable had slammed to a stop all Dahlia's instincts to pull the trigger on Darrel. All her training had been bolted and locked by the black-eyed gaze of unbending will and determination Cy had inherited from Happy.

So there they all were, Derrel along with both the damn dogs in the back seat asleep and on the way to Charming. It's an odd picture in the review mirror, a collection of limbs, lolling tongues and paws. But after hours of driving in silence the three seemed to have finally found a way to get comfortable

Well, if you didn't count the rumbled grunts of complaint at the confined space, from Mama and Gator. The dogs kept alternating between climbing into the front seat over Cy to sit in the foot well to jumping to the back forcing Derrel to the center of the seat as they each took a window. They were enjoying the rare sensation of fresh wind in their noses.

The back hatch of 4Runner was loaded up with an odd assortment of coolers, Derrel's rucksack and guitar. Cypress had a backpack shoved in there as well, which Dahlia was sure contained only dog gear, Cy's knives and a set or two of clothing.

Dahlia glanced over at Cypress, whose sprawled out form had started to twitch in the passenger seat and the girl's stomach roared with hunger. She slipped the 4x4 off the highway at the next exit announcing a truck stop; so far she'd only stopped to fuel up, giving them bathroom breaks along with the dogs, and re-icing the coolers of meat. She was running on coffee and Redbull; and after 20 plus hours of driving the road was swimming in front of her gritty tired eyes, her stomach was having an angry conversation with her back bone and there was nothing better than Texas truck stop special to solve the hunger pains.

"Cypress wake up." Dahlia shook her daughter's shoulder as she pulled into the parking lot full of big rigs, finding a parking spot at the very end of the lot so that when they went to eat they would have a view of the dogs.

''Up,"Cy's head whipped around and staring out the tinted windshield at the active mid-afternoon parking lot.

"Get all your critters up... it's feeding time," Dahlia's thumb pointed at Derrel as she spoke.

Cypress nodded and jumped down out of the truck with a click of her tongue, Derrel was trampled awake by the dogs scrambling across him to answer Cy's call. Dahlia spun around and just stared at him, his eyes locking with hers were still blurry with sleep as he stretched out.

" If you become a problem... I will kill you."

"yes'm," to Derrels credit his eyes stayed with hers, the small lifting of his shoulders was the only sign that he was nervous. But he jumped a little more than he should have when the back hatch popped behind him. Cypress' voice filtered into the truck and both Derrel and Dahlia climbed out listening to her as she spoke to Mama and Gator.

"Don't eat no one out here." Dahlia had just cleared the back of the truck to see Cy with two skinned rabbits, one carcass in each hand and both dogs sitting and paying rapt attention.

"Mama." At her name, Mama stepped forward and took her rabbit by the head and sat at Cy's side with the carcass hanging from her maw. Gator quivered in anticipation but waited for his name as Cypress used her now free hand to reach back into the truck and grab a chain, attaching Mama. Then it was Gator's turn and the procedure was repeated. Once both dogs were chained, Cy attached the chain to the bumper. At this point both the dogs looked at Cy, who simply snapped her fingers, the sound of which melded into the audible snap of bone as both dogs closed jaws around their meal.

The sound was vaguely disturbing to dahlia, especially when both dogs began to tear limbs free. The additional pops and snaps of joint and flesh being torn brought a burn of bile to her throat, as she watched Cy simply wipe the blood off on her shorts. Dahlia turned and headed towards the diner her head swimming with images of all the blood she had been coated in over the years. It the image warped and choked off her air as she was replaced with Cypress. A clawing panic so foreign to the usually calm Batty set in and she felt physical pain, her stomach cramping in reaction.

Generally her brain shut down and went into auto mode when things became too intense but since Silvio had hit the floor things were off. As she headed to the door of the diner she found it harder to shut it down until she heard both the kids falling into place behind her. Forcing her to get her shit under control, sucking in big gulps of air and pushing it all down hard. Your standard Texas platinum big hair waitress greeted them as they walked in.

"Hey there have a seat I be right wich ya'll"

Dahlia slid herself into the first window booth she could find, Cypress and Derrel took the opposite bench.

"Hi there do ya'll know what you want?" Big hair had followed them.

Dahlia took a quick look at the table card of specials and just ordered three medium rare T-bone specials, looking to see if either of the kids would object. Cypress piped up; "Bloody" her whisky ruff voice brought big hair's eyes jumping up to her only to quickly jump back to Dahlia.

"So one blue, two medium "

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee."

"Coke please ma'am" Derrel said softly, his polite drawl brought a smile to big hair that again disappeared when Cy gruffly threw out her choice of beverage. 

"Iced tea."

"A'right be right back with ya'lls drinks, " big hair wandered off to place their orders.

"I'm taking you to Cali, small town called Charming. " Dahlia's voice was flat on delivery of the statement.

She had already purchased property a few years back after she had overheard Happy on a call. Jacob Hale had outbid the club and had been set to purchase the 20-acre lot with a log cabin that was right alongside blue bird. It would have disrupted the club's front for their gun business. On an impulse Dahlia had bought it out from under Jacob Hale the same day as she had overheard the call, she had doubled the asking price effectively shutting Hale out. She had the cabin expanded and renovated from a one-room loft cabin to a 4-bedroom cabin and made the addition of a large workshop a little more than a year ago. She had no idea what the place really looked like, she had never stepped foot on the property. Over the years she had found herself doing a lot of impulsive things for the club and Happy. Just random things she would stumble across either by eavesdropping or when curiosity would have her looking at random members.

Derrel and Cy looked up then at each other then back at Dahlia who leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. They figured that was all they were going to get out of her in terms of information. Drinks and food arrived and Cy had to nudge Dahlia awake under the table. They ate in silence and once the bill was settled Dahlia pulled her cell and wandered off to make the call back that Happy had requested. Juice sent her the information while the kids were at the truck seeing to the dogs, cypress had mumbled something about giving them a quick run.

Happy woke to the sound of his cell rattling across his nightstand and before his eyes were even open he had it flipped open. "What?"

"What Intel do you need?" Batty asked him and to Happy her voice sounded on edge.

"Took you long enough to call." Happy's impatience came through the line.

"Stop smacking your jaw and tell me what you need me to do for you!" Happy heard her, his teeth grinding at her words but somewhere in his head that edge in her voice seemed off.

"Hey where you at?" Suddenly he wanted to be in her space, wanted to see for himself who she was rolling; was it nameless cunt, his batty or the fucked up murder addict? But that edge it had his gut telling him if she was right in front of him it would be the panicked raw girl that he only ever got to see in split seconds, rolling across her eyes before she shut down and became nameless cunt.

"Texas, going north get my hands bizzy." Dahlia sighed out and even to herself she sounded regretful of the need, rolling words across her lips with the emotion she was feeling. That in its self was weird but the fact that she was putting it out there to be heard by happy shook her even more. She wasn't needy, she didn't seek him out for comfort, he was her no kill fix. The last 24 hours had her twisted in a way she didn't know how to organize or control. Hap's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and pushed new and even more emotion in her. It had been more then 32 hours since she'd slept maybe that was it? Had nothing to do with putting a bullet in her own father, no…

"You comin my way?" He repeated the rumbled question; his voice spread a heat through her she recognizes as longing.

"Passing by but I got a dead line to meet so... who's Intel are you looking for?"

"Corporate shit, need the vitals on a company World Salvage Inc. Need to know the works, who, what, when and where?"

"Don't forget the why Hap." Batty's voice was a tired sigh.

"Got the why."

"Ah ok. I'm on the road. As soon as I got the Intel I'll send it to Juice. Tell him it'll be encrypted." Batty was about to end the call when she heard Happy sigh.

"You don't sound right girl. Clear that head before you get bizzy, been itchen to feel your ass under me, don't get killed before you scratch it, " and for once he was the one to leave her with a dead ended call.

Happy crawled out from bed and slid into his jeans and kutte to find Juice. He wasn't sure why he'd told her he was itching for her but it wasn't like him, and Batty was usually effortless, even if he was never the one making the call of when and where. They'd come to an understanding a few years back, it was never a conversation laid out but it was a silent agreement they had accepted that in some ways they were cemented to one another.

Somehow it always happened that she was the one who came for him and up until now that had been all right with him but none of the sweet butts were leaving him satisfied. Life in charming was quite compared to Tacoma or the hard pace of nomad and Happy was feeling edgy all around.

Banging on Juice's door got him no response and throwing the door open found the bed empty, kid must of found a spot on the pool table again. As Hap made his way in he found Juice's naked ass on the bar. Rolling him off seemed like the most effective means of getting the kid up plus naked ass where his whiskey was served pissed him off, at least Tig kept his fucking pants on.

"Ah ow, my fucking back." Juice mumbled as he pulled himself up, hands gripping the bar.

"Do not ever put your naked ass on that bar again! Fucking cum satins on the pool table are bad enough retard." Happy barked, causing Juice to moan and cover his ears along with a few others still spread out across the main room. "Get your shit, intel be in before the end of the day, said shit will be encrypted."

"Ah yah OK," Juice went to turn around and head for the kitchen when Happy smacked him right up side his head.

"What the fuck man?" Juice barked out at Hap. His hung over head blocking any caution he generally would have when it came to Hap.

"I catch you naked in the fucking kitchen me and you are gunna dance kid." An evil smile spread across Happy's face as Juice made an audible sound of swallowing, shaking his head and went for his dorm room to find some pants.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Batty had stared at the cell blankly for a few moments, her steps sluggish as she headed towards the truck. Her head still mulling over Hap's last words, she wasn't sure if maybe it wasn't some sleep deprived delusion or if Happy had actually said in his own way he missed her or at least missed fucking her.

"Cypress! You're driving!"

"No license. Law?" Dahlia stared at Cy for a second deciphering Cy's monosyllabic communication her brain was not up to it. When it finally occurred what Cy meant Batty headed to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in shuffling around she reached for her laptop bag and pulled out a set of fake ids she had done up for Cy a while back.

"You're now Cypress Derringer Batty, 16 years old and you live in Charming California. I'll set Derrel up with a set after we get to where we're going." Dahlia climbed back out of the truck and climbed into the back seat, her laptop open she reached out to a hacker she had used on occasion. His response was immediate five grand and she'd have the Intel in less than 12 hours. Agreeing to the deal she slammed her laptop closed and slid into the back of the truck laying herself out across the bench. She heard Derrel pulling something from the back then slamming the hatch shut as one of the beasts climbed in and huffed dog breath across her cheek forcing her to turn over. The last coherent thought she had involved the dogs losing what was left of their ears if they thought she was sharing that back seat like Derrel.

Cypress had them on the highway and back on route for the state line after fueling up. She'd had to dig in the laptop bag for the cash and found a faded photo of herself her old dog Sister and Mama she had shoved it back in quickly when Dahlia stirred in her sleep mumbling.

Cypress wasn't sure how or why Dahlia had the picture and she didn't really want to think on it too hard, she was just getting her head straight over the fact that she'd called Dahlia "Ma" and the feeling of relief she'd felt at sliding Silvio's last body part out off the boat to a waiting gator had her confused as well.

Cy had always known what her purpose was. Who she was going to be? Silvio had been the guide for most of her life, now she had no idea what was going on. What did Dahlia expect from her? What was her reason for the last month of pushing her to the out side world? Derrel's plucking on his guitar broke her train of thought. As he tuned the instrument Cypress' eyes darted to him quickly as he picked the strings softly his head was back and his eyes were closed but his hands seemed to know what they were doing and Cypress let out a pent up sigh as the melody he played flowed soft, sweet, and soothing.

He played as she drove; it seemed neither needed to talk about the events. She wasn't prone to questions and she found that if you waited long enough you could see the answer to anything, all it took was patience. The revealed information provided by people's actions often expressed what she needed to know so much more than the words uttered, no matter how eloquently voiced.

Eventually Derrel nodded, off the guitar silent in his lap Mama at his feet. Cypress was absorbed in the drive over and through the red rock and she hoped that wherever they ended up had more green than the snaked road of asphalt that was cut through desert-mountain. As pretty as it was in the setting sun, the ground under and around her felt too firm under the tires, all of it just ragged peaks and hard jutting teeth of earth. It left her feeling as if she was waiting to be swallowed. She'd been at the wheel for almost eight hours when Derrel awoke with a jerk.

"Fuck," his voice was a hoarse, whisper his hands rubbing at his eyes.

"Dream?" Cypress knew how well dreams could leave you feeling twisted.

"Yah," Derrel said.

"Sawing?" She figured that it was one of the blood soaked things clawing at him.

"Nah," he half gagged at the mention.

"Shot?" Dahlia asked.

"Yah," there seemed to be an ease of tension at admitting that he was dreaming of her grandfather's death.

"Dream it different." Derrel looked at her with eyes that said yah ok sure? She'd learned to control her dreams, in them her life was nothing but swaying willows floating lily islands.

"Your dream... decide how it plays out, instead of how it went." That many words seemed to be a painful process for Cypress to Derrel and her got voice rougher with each word. He nodded, the concept was simple enough to accept not so easy to apply but still she'd bothered to spit it out.

"Alright." His fingers slid along the strings to the guitar and he began to play out a southern blues rhythm. Cypress found herself enjoying the melody but when Derrel's southern drawl fell in with the rhythm, his voice a clear rolling slow pitch, she was a little startled. She settled into the feeling with her usual acceptance, relaxed and just listened.

Dahlia woke and she listened, finding a strange comfort in the vibration of sound. The timber of the boy's voice and the flow of it around her was pulsing with a slow burning energy. Sitting up, she saw Cy's fingers tapping in time on the steering wheel, her head swaying. Sleep had Dahlia feeling a little more in the driver's seat emotionally and the relaxed gaze on her daughter's face reflecting in the rearview caused a strange flutter in her chest. As the song ended her cell began to sound off, Happy's info was in.

"Where are we?" Dahlia asked, pulling her laptop out and finding no connection.

"New Mexico." Cypress replied in the rearview she saw Dahlia's eyebrow rise up as she checked her watch.

"Next truck stop, pull in Cy. From here on in keep to the speed limit highway patrol in New Mexico are dicks. Cooler full of meat and weapons in back ain't a ticketing offense."

The next truck stop came up pretty quick and once there Dahlia jumped out with her laptop heading to the diner, leaving the kids to walk the dogs and feed them, re-ice of the cooler and then refuel. She entered the diner and took the first booth, turning her attention over to the files on World Salvage INC. She encrypted the file and sent it off to Juice so he could sift through it and find what they were looking for. She had just hit send when the waitress made her way over.

"Three BLT's, fries and gravy, side salads and three chocolate milkshakes... to go." She wanted to keep the time advantage that Cypress' heavy foot had given them. She needed to be in Canada before Friday night. Her next hit was going to be in Whistler by then. It was Tuesday night and it was a least another 12-14 hrs on the road before they would be in Charming and Dahlia wasn't looking to cross paths with Happy in daylight by chance. Not yet, this job done she'd head back to Charming.

She didn't expect him to be overly excited at the news that he was a daddy. She expected him to draw his gun and pop her one for what he'd see as a betrayal on her part, but the fact was that Happy would take Cy on. The ink that circled his neck said it all, he lived, died & killed for his family. Cy was his; he'd claim her. Of that Dahlia had no question. Her, he'd throw her to wind. She would cease to exist for him if he ever got the whole truth of how or why Cy was conceived. She had quite literally stolen Happy's sperm by way of a bottle of JD laced with MDMA. It would be worse if he found out how she had left their daughter within the hour of her birth in the hands of the man she was fully aware would at some point stab, shoot, and break bones of the innocent babe. That she had knowingly left Cypress to be twisted as required by her family was fucked up, Dahlia was sure he would simply put a bullet in her. That thought brought on a familiar numb space in her head, vacant of anything that was not a blueprint plan of actions and steps to take. The switch in modes keeping her from her ownership of the guilt that she should drown in, were she anything more then just a killer.

00000000000000000000000

Cy felt the shift of air in the truck like it was a butterfly of vibration running down her neck to the base of her spine. The rumble that filtered into her sleep waking her, was coming in closer and while it was a foreign sound whatever it was had her blood leaving her brain as her heart fell in rhythm with it. Cypress spun herself around eyes searching out the back widow of the truck. Mama and Gator both rumbled along in excitement, she wanted, needed to see it coming in the distance. Finally she saw them, the waves of heat coming off the asphalt made them appear surreal, splintered sunlight and black monsters swallowing the road. Coming closer, she shoved Mama out of her way and opened the passenger window. Her neck craning to see them, the rumble grew deeper, shifting the air around and the chrome beast became men on wheels.

Cypress shut her eyes and just absorbed the sound, the wind, the hot tar scent; committing to memory the feeling. It was insanely intense but on some inner level recognizable, it felt as familiar as a bow in hand just before the arrow let loose.

Two by two the men passed, all turning to see the girl, all of them registered the look on her face. The first man in the pack pushed past a cigar clamped between his teeth followed by his men. The last man in the formation filled her gaze; he was wicked looking, razor back mean, a sharp angled steel blade. His arms were covered in brilliant shards of color, as he passed his eyes stayed glued to her and his head dipped in acknowledgement.

She felt the corners of her mouth coming up in a grin, something she thought she had forgotten how to do or maybe she had never learned it. The rev up of first one bike, then the rest of them falling in step increased the pace of her heart in time with the pull of the throttles and the rumbled engines roared at the increased speed. Cy stayed hanging out the window as they disappeared down the road and two by two grinning reapers disappeared.

Cy slid back in the widow a grin still plastered on her face as they passed the welcome to Charming sign. Dahlia had seen it all, the tinted windows had kept her and Derrel unseen but she had watched Cypress from the moment her eyes had popped open at the distant sound of the bikes.

Dahlia caught glimpses of her in the side mirror as she hung out the window, sunglasses providing shielding from Derrel who had stared at her intently when she had sucked in a breath at the shock of her reaction as she had watched it all.

Looking in the rearview she saw the smile on her girls face. It was a smile so similar to her father's; wide, teeth showing yet somehow it was feral even though it was a grin of joy, maybe her family was right. Blood did tell.Cypress may not know her father on a personal level but Dahlia is sure the girl recognized him. It was a connection that went bone deep.

"Welcome home Cypress." Dahlia whispered; Derrel's eyes were still on her face as she spoke and she resented his questioning looks.

Dahlia worried that she was leaving Cy defenseless in her ignorance of the world. The girl had no real world skills. They had gone shopping, a new experience that had left Cypress tense and floundering. It had been the boy who had steered her through it all. Grabbing things and tossing them over the dressing room doors, creating a young woman, who while still rugged was closer in appearance to the average teen. Though Cy had silently refused any article he'd attempted that was overly bright or frilly.

Dahlia had sat back and watched them, her brain registering their interactions. Derrel would get stiff whenever anyone got too close to Cy, especially if they were male. He never touched Cy except to nudge her in a different direction and never with his hands. He would shoulder her or angle his whole body around her, directing her with blocks of movement. Cy's acceptance of the guidance was odd; her confidence while not gone was definitely shaken. Dahlia had watched as the girl who she'd seen grapple alligators with seamless stride and the grace firm hands turn into a mess walking through a crowd. It had her tripping, the contact of bodies around her too much she looked leashed, restrained, a muzzled dog.

The boy had suddenly transformed into a man, with a set of jeans and a black shirt. Dahlia had reconsidered killing him. Hidden under the over-sized khaki slacks and stripped golf shirt was in fact a well-muscled body, defined pecs and washboard abs. As the last vestige of the dullard look had dissipated, his jaw no longer out to the side had smoothed square and strong with black stubble of the last few days making him appear rugged with prominent cheekbones above which sat bright blue eyes. Now that the shadow from his furrowed brow had been released and the faded green John Deere hat disappeared his chin length sable black hair was obvious. What she assumed were deep buried maternal instincts poked at her guts, questions kept coming they rolled over and over in her head.

Generally Dahlia's questions were answered with slices and dices. How was she to know if the boy was honest without her tried and tested methods? But she couldn't see Cy appreciating them; she was stuck in a catch 22 loop. Was the boy looking at Cy as an easy fuck? What made him so cool to the death of Silvio or his disposal? Why was he there besides the fact that she'd left him breathing? Forget the fact that Cy had no skills in the regular world Dahlia had no skill with the living, she could pretend at regular intervals to reach a goal but aside from that it wasn't in her skill set to leave things breathing especially with questions.

Dahlia was sure Cy knew the facts of life but she didn't know anything about men. Not that Dahlia did either, the only person she'd had any real connection with in her whole life was Happy and what they had was disjointed moments of fucking, killing, and body removal.

Her own virginity had been used to lure one of her hits to his death, She'd fucked him and on his finale thrust she slit his throat. Happy ending all around. So how the fuck is she supposed to approach the girl on the subject of real world people. "FUCK" is all her brain can scream as she pulls on to the road leading to the cabin.

"Get the truck unloaded I'm gonna hit the road fast. I need to lay some shit out, then I'm gone." Dahlia jumped out of the truck heading to the back of the property for the work shop collecting the tools of her trade from random open crates she'd had delivered over the years. The chemicals for body soup, laptops and surveillance and communication equipment, was what she needed she grabbed two satas, wireless cameras and three laptops from the crates and headed out.

Dahlia entered the cabin, the front door led into the large open space of the original cabin and the overhanging loft. The dogs had made themselves at home already across the living room floor on a bearskin rug in front of the dormant fireplace. Derrel's guitar was propped against an easy chair and she could hear the shuffle of feet in the kitchen. Following the sounds down the long hallway to the backside of the cabin where a fair size kitchen was fitted with country oak cupboards and large widow that overlooked the back acres made the room cozy. She entered and saw Cy at the kitchen table stripping and cleaning all the guns that had been packed in the coolers, both of which were now being stared at by Derrel who had already filled the fridge and freezer up.

"Building out back boy, find it got a meat box in it." Dahlia waited for him to leave with the cooler before she took a seat opposite Cy at the large plank oak table. Placing her laptop on it and turning it on. Dahlia found that now that she was confronted with her daughter all the things she'd been thinking of saying had left her head, instead she reverted to their usual interaction

"Work shop out back, get in there and unpack it. Store these and whatever in the crates some place out of sight. There's a Land Rover been here for a few years take it to a shop in town for a once over." Dahlia paused thinking it over before she said it.

"Place is called Teller Morrow book a time and stay there when it's getting done." As she spoke she was pulling up the second laptop with the four screen shots. "I put up cameras, you got a clear look at he entrance, the back and either side. There's more out in the shop hook up what you think would be good. Side property along ours is a front for the local MC clubs bizz, steer clear of their property with surveillance. Hunting around here's legal only on your own land without a permit. Keep it quite if you're gonna hunt. No guns, someone bound to come on by and see who's here. Most likely be the law, I have a service set up for delivery there two more crates headed this way." She pulled all her encrypted data up on her personal laptop and spun it so that Cy could see the screen." Dahlia takes a deep breath before she continues with the long list of instructions.

"This account, go into the bank with your ID and pick up the card. They're expecting you. There's a stash of cash here in town, roof of the tattoo shop called Reaper Ink in the AC unit. Make sure you're careful when you get it. All the files here have info for things I have stashed all over the country; arms, money, explosives, clean up spots, insurance on all the people I have done jobs for. I got you set up with all my contacts I'm gone for the next 8 days if I don't make it back after 10 go into the file marked Out of town. It's password protected so I check in with it once day, if I don't it will start a program that will erase all of my info and transfer all the assets and properties to you. If that happens it means I went and got myself dead or caught so don't bother lookin for me."

Dahlia sighed all her thoughts out and planned words of caution were stuck in her throat, she wanted to scream, 'hey you're free you're gonna be a normal kid' but none of that was going work because the truth was the only person who could make that choice was Cy. Dahlia looked at her daughter and took in her familiar face, scrunched in concentration. Dahlia knew the girl was trying to spit out words that need to be said, ask questions that had nothing to do with logistics. The hard glint that fell across her daughter's eyes was Hap's. It was the look he got when he was waiting for her to turn and leave.

"Eight days I'm back take that time to... fuck sakes." Dahlia ran her hands through her hair, tugging in frustration, her eyes swinging around the room. Maybe she could say some of it at least if she didn't look at the girl.

"Silvio's gone, who and how you were raised to become is all on me I let that shit happen. I knew what I was leaving you to, how he'd make that happen, the pain all of it. I knew and I put you there I made you to be there... if you want this life, if you choose to follow me and our entire fucked up family traditions that's on you. I'm leaving that in your hands cause shit I owe you that and more I owe you the truth of it. _It leaves you broken, shattered into bits and pieces that get harder and harder to pull back into place_. I want you out. It's why I shot Silvio... my own father. To get you clear, to give you the choice he never gave me." Dahlia finally looked at Cypress their eyes meeting over the table.

"The killing is a sweet rush, taking down a mark, the plan, the moves in your head, it's all a build up and it feeds the never ending need. But the real rush, ecstasy the real taste of what we seek is the last breath, its the feeling of death passing before you and wishing it was you. Every time I kill _I want to be dying_ I live for those moments and only those moments." Dahlia stepped past Cypress who was looking at her intently, as she went to pass Cy reached out for her hand wrapping her fingers around the wrist.

"Ma I...I don't hold you to blame for none...it the nature of our blood." Her voice rough whispered. Dahlia turned again, dark pool eyes stared back at her.

"Derrel he done something to you?" The question just popped out of her.

"Connection." The girl had used up her damn word quota on the last sentence.

"Connection? Gonna have to explain that shit with more then one goddamn word."

"Mama & Gator liked him, didn't maul him, let him in the boat, took food from him that enough words? Ma ?" Dahlia's eyes had gotten wider and wider as Cypress spoke.

"The fucking dogs liked him that's your connection?" Dahlia's voice was on the incredulous side.

"Yep, they hated Silvio." On the statement Cypress walked back to the table and began cleaning the guns again.

Derrel entering through the front door made anything else Dahlia would have asked disappear off her tongue. She walked out into the living room as Derrel swung into the easy chair, guitar waiting beside him.

Dahlia walked over and leaned over him, pushing the chair back, her face was hard.

"Hands? Dick? Nowhere near my girl! Or I'll find a bear to feed your bits to as I cut them off of you while your still breathin. If I only take small bits at a time a thumb, a foot, your dick it'll take days. "

Derrel's eyes were wide and his head was pushed as far back into the cushion of the chair as he could get. Dahlia smiled at his fear, feeling satisfied she pushed off hard and grabbed her bag heading for the door.

"_**LEAVING Cy**_...Derrel." She made a claw gesture with her hand at the boy and shut the door with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Reviews? Questions? Suggestions? Comments?

Folks let me know what you think! oh and if you have any request for one shots feel free to ask and please check out:

**Dead Cold Consumed** , we are rather happy with it. Again reviews, questions comments, request all welcome here and there or anywhere lol


	10. Chapter 10

Ok FF,

I know I have the most erratic updates ever and I do apologize for that but life has a way of getting in the way. Works running me ragged at the moment and I really didn't want to posts this up till I was happy with it , you can ask Bekala how many time I messed with it as she was attempting to edit it. lol

**So thank you Bekala for your patience,and your edits doll .**

A **thank you to Muckyshroom** who made my day today with her reviews and made me feel like I had this story going the right way. major karma points for you! This chapter is long and it touches quite a bit on** Dead Cold & Consumed** I highly recommend you read the one shot I co wrote with Bekala I reference it a lot in this chapter . It's not a Must do, but...if you do. Review I would really love to hear some thoughts on it? review? pm?

To all of you who have added my story-ies, reviewed I thank you and send out good karma your way ok so more reviews would rock folks! but if a read is all I get that's cool but more reviews mean more motivation folks so feed my ego a little you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter as it is written and I'm almost ready to share.

ONE shots? Suggestions ? Good karma people come on... LOL

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

Dahlia hit Bluebird road hard and fast tire spitting gravel until she reached the turnoff. To the left took her to Charming and that itch that Happy had mentioned, must have been contagious, a right turn took her to the highway north to get her to the job.

Damn itch won, pulling at her harder than her need to let chaos loose and bathe in blood. She stopped thinking and just steered the truck left. Happy was right she was distracted and that was a good way to get killed.

She parked the truck across the road from TM just as Clay, Bobbie, Jax ,Chibs and Opie pulled clear of the lot. Dahlia scanned the lot her eyes found Hap's wheels and two more of the Dyna's parked beside it leaving Tig and Juice.

She wasn't sure how Happy would respond to her wandering into the clubhouse something as a rule she never did. She kept clear, she learned 7 years ago that if she stepped too close to Hap's world she got pulled in she'd made the mistake of stepping into his world of living breathing people for a split second, seven years ago, it had been a disaster. A breaking point for her,She'd allowed too much of herself control to slip when it came to Hap without ever realizing it she become dependent on him emotionally.

It had been **T**ig's little girl Leila all those years back who had unintentionally made Dahlia see that she wasn't meant to be with the living, it was the and only time Happy had asked her to step into his world but the one time was all it took for her to see she wasn't alive the way Happy was, for all that he was a killer. She didn't do responsibility or loyalty like Hap. It's demand in his life was all about emotions and the need of connection acceptance, his attachments to the club and its people all his killing clean and justified by the love he did it with whether he knew it or not Happy was closer to human than Batty could imagine.

She had been mess for a long time and over the last 7 years she had sorted it out and found ways to keep clear while still extending a ghost hand to help the club and happy when she could they never had any clue what she did but it made her feel as if she was capable of connection , that relief she sought from Happy had become a core piece to maintaining her compartments of fucked up emotional issues over the first 8 years of their connection and without him she lost the ability to separate herself from her actions, once she'd let that reality in it snapped her, she'd walked away from him for a year but with out him and what she took from having him in her life she was left overloaded. Her emotions playing her, distracting her,the consequence had been she had a year of nothing but injuries bullets stab wounds and broken bones and failure on the job all due to her unfocused emotional state. She found herself in the swamp more that one year then she had ever spent since she had done her first kill in the care of her father and Cypress.

Cypress had silently changed her bandages and fed her as she recouped, Cy had been all of 9 at the time and recovering from her own bullet wound a present from Silvio for uttering the word "no" and for showing tenderness to a sickly pup. It left a bitter taste of irony in Dahlia's mouth, that her daughter provided her with care that she as her mother never once had given the child.

It flooded her with guilt as she lay flat on her back under the damn mosquito netting for a month recovering from a bullet wound to the lung an endless amount of time for a brain that held nothing but roving demons to feed on filling her with weakness. The pain of her wounds gnawing the remaining threads of her self control left silent rolling tears till she had none left. As the tears stopped so did all real thought. She lost herself in a black rolling wave that swallowed any sanity she had really ever had.

Dahlia had pushed herself to her feet in a daze leaving the swamp and her motherly guilt to rot as most things did in the swamp. She had no real recollection of leaving, it was a strange blank in her head. She'd snapped back to reality. In Washington outside the Tacoma club house on the roof of the opposing building her rifle set in place and ready.

It had been the cold feel of the smooth trigger as she gazed at Happy through her scope as he jumped in the ring at a friday night party that had brought a semblance of sanity back to her. She'd spent the night on the roof and watched them all she'd picked them off one by one in her head as they all fell into her cross hairs especially the sweetbutt that slithered up to Happy after he won the fight.

Her finger had once more found the trigger but it was the girl who was in her line of sight, Batty hadn't pulled the trigger simply because she wanted it to be up close and personal when she did the girl and she had been that same night.

That night set the a week long routine for Dahlia she stalked and followed Happy on more than one occasion, she was positive Happy felt her eyes on him instinctively . He would swing his head in her direction looking around with that cold hard look that sent her to him over and over, feeding her need to once more be up close and in his personal space.

To feel his hard grip and rough commands. To give herself over and just let him have at her, the clawing hunger and need burned and churned in the pit of her stomach until she'd stepped in front of him on a rain slick streets of Tacoma.

His reception of her had been to look right through her as if she wasn't there and for a that split second she had been whole again. In the dead eyed stare of uncaring and unwanted dismissal that Hap had leveled at her; she had found chaos again. Roving and rampaging she had stepped past him to leave her whole hard shell of indifference back and perfect, and he'd ruined it for her , ruined her.

His hand gripped her he'd pulled her back to him with hard hands his eyes no longer devoid of life. Their dark depths seemed to have become embedded in gold fire, a searing rage she felt his rough hands pulling her apart shredding her in sheets of ice rain his claim on her body was more than anything chaos and blood could offer in any time in her life.

He was brutal even as she bent to his will, pushing into his bruising hands moaning and asking for more as his teeth cut her flesh with low rattled growls daring her to forget that it was him and only him that ever gave her the small quiet death she sought.

In the shadowed doorway the night with heavy rain giving them cover as he slammed her into brick he'd left her branded in his teeth marks and hand prints to make sure she never thought for one moment that he was something she could forget or walk away from .

she'd reveled in the odd little aches his marks left with a deep seated joy, she refused even to this day to really acknowledge or how from that day on she was his. That all that anger had somehow translated to love in her that she from that moment, felt claimed. Over the last seven years she had without rhyme or reason done things for the SON'S and Happy in her own way trying to give him what she could without ever having to own up to it so that she could still be that no worries girl for him. Soon that was going to have to come to an end she had miles worth of confessions for Hap, interference in club business, her

spy tactics, Cypress' conception and birth never mind the fact that she had kept the girl a secret from him.

as she climbed out of her SUV she took a deep breath shoving all her worries away she wasn't here to confess she was here for her own selfish fix one last moment with him before she found herself at the end of his gun and he finally gave her real peace.

**0000000000000000000000000000   
><strong>

**_**_Some time you just need to scratch the itch_**_  
><strong>

Pulling the door open to the club house Batty saw juice at the pool table lining up a shot, a pretty little brunet beside him. Tig was sprawled out on the couch his head in a girls lap as he watched TV, beer in hand and Happy was at the bar a half bottle of johnny red in hand.

His eyes found her and there was no hesitation as he slipped free of the bar stool and came straight for her, his face was impassive and flat till he was only in her line of sight and strangely he looked annoyed like when his fingers slide over her skin finding a new nick's and raised bits of healing flesh, she had picked up since the last time he had mapped them out.

"Itchy," the word was just off her tongue before his hands were in her hair and his mouth slammed down on hers a deep growl that sent shivers down her spine and melted her into a molten desire.

"Hap who the fuck is that?" At Tig's question Hap pulled back a bit, his eyes holding her in place. She peered around at Tig. Hap's eyes had gone blank at the question and she in all fairness didn't expect him to have answer for what they were. As much as they had history Happy only had those small moments of sex killing and gore he didn't know she was the mother of his child that she had killed for him in jealous rages and in protection.

She had done them her reasons never thought out or analyzed they were knee jerk responses, instant and unencumbered of anything other than it kept him safe in her reach.

"I'm here for a quick scratch is all." She leaned into Hap, her arms sliding around his neck his hands molded to her ass as he hoisted her up and around him her face buried in in the crook of his neck tasting his ink as he took them toward the dorms Tigs voice followed them

"Hey Doll if the itch ain't contagious I'll scratch it for you" his cackles followed them till the door of Hap's dorm closed.

She didn't give Hap a chance to start asking questions she just slammed her mouth down on his her body was on fire and she just couldn't seem to find a way to get him clear of his cut shirt or pants her legs were back on the ground but she had no balance, till hap pulled her in tight his hands buried in her hair forcing her to stillness his eyes raking her face as if he'd find the answers there that he knew she would never answer.

He brought his lips to hers and softly and nipped at them, Batty reached for his jeans as his tongue slid into her mouth and her fingers lost their task. She was heavy in her desire, her body seemed to push and lean into his. She wanted his ink to bleed onto her wet and bright, she wanted him in her on her; her body awash in the want of the peace he only seemed able to give her. A small moan escaped her lips and she felt him smile against her. Happy followed the curve of her cheek with his lips to reach the lobe of her ear, his rough voice shivered through her.

"What you need Batty?" His hands slide free of her hair, skimming her shoulders to her breast, his thumbs slide across her nipples as they made their way to her hips. He pushed her back a step as he slowly eased free of his kutte and tossed it to the chair beside him. His shirt followed and he sat at down on the edge of his desk his arms folded he watched her for a second as her body shivered at the loss of his.

"Shy you ain't ...say it." The rumbled pitch clenched at her while the words seemed to pull her to motion.

The words worked like he knew they would. Her eyes snapped to his letting him see the hooded smoked glare of her frustrated desire. Batty was a lot of things but timed was never one of them. Her clothing came off one piece at a time with cool slow movements all her frantic fumbles gone, her eyes on Happy as he'd watched her peel free of her clothing with slow precise movements causing him to focus on them and all they revealed to his dark gaze. When she was naked she turned slowly away from him knowing he wouldn't move and come to her till she answered his damned question, but she'd seen how he seemed to twitch as she had peeled herself for him the clench of her jaw the roll of his shoulders as she shed her jeans all the while his eyes followed as each inch of flesh was revealed.

She stepped towards his bed, her hair swinging loose to her waist, drew hap's gaze the splintered red streaks had always fascinated him, her hair was spun in fire especial in contrast to her pale skin. when she reached the bed she climbed up on all fours and looking over her shoulder at him with that sly smile that drove him nuts ,slipped into place across her lips, Hap pushed away from his desk ready to start working her till he got the damn words out of that lush little mouth. He stopped moving at the sound of her voice

"Hap... Don't you want to... fuck me ? I'm so wet "

He watched with fascination as her hand skimmed at her already slick pussy her two middle fingers disappear into her moist pinkness his own body hardening at the need to be buried in her.

"Ah... so wet." Batty's fingers eased in and out and glistened with her wetness. They had Hap's full attention as they eased free to slide along her folds spreading her lips to show him her swollen clit. Her finger flicking and swaying at her own ministrations only to slide back in with a deep moan, her spine curving pulled Happy in the two steps to the bed and he had her hips gripped in his hands and he leveraged her off balance spinning her onto her back with brute force her body fell in a limp ragdoll legs bent and spread wide. One hand back at its ministrations, the other pulling her hair from her eyes to rest above her head she saw Hap's hard looming stare and the sly smile spread across her lips pulled a growl from him.

"Happy….. I need you to fuck me."

Happy had dropped his jeans with her eyes glued to him he'd felt a tug at the back of his head warning bells ringing batty complacent always meant something but he'd pushed it all aside as he buried himself in her in one hard thrust her legs wrapping around him pulling him in a triumphant little growl of her own ,only turned to moans of frustration as Hap had taken control of her pinning her down.

He slowed his thrust to a crawl he buried himself in her sliding in and out in small little thrust his arm wrapped around her hips restricting her holding the pace slow and deep as he nipped her from neck to breast suckling her nipples hard only to ease back and lape at their hardened peaks pulling back when she began to moan in satisfaction at his rough treatment of them.

when she was a thrashing mess teetering at the edge of her orgasm her body a electrical wire of sensation at the brush of his lips all her nerves going. he let himself loose and increasing the speed of his thrust with longer harder thrust pulling out further and slamming into her deepers, her screams as she came around him buried in her milking him with her spasms only add to his own satisfaction the dig of her nails into him pulling him in close so she could sink her teeth into him in the last few thrust of his hips pitched him over the edge of his own restraint with sharp bite of pain that fell in with his pleasure and seemed to exploded him twice as hard. fucking with batty always left him panting and slick in sweat and fucking satisfied in a way he never did with anyone else.

Happy arranged himself at the top of his bed and lit up a smoke batty was still laid out her legs wide arms stretched over her head all in all the perfect picture of a bitch well fucked happy could see little livid marks from his teeth along her neck and felt the usual burn of satisfaction he got from it. He didn't know when or where it happened but the marks he left on her became a right, she'd have his hand print bruised around her hip and the little teeth marks from her ear to her breast it had become a a part of how far she let him claim her .

As she began to stretch out her muscles rippling Happy had a flash of tat he wanted to lay across her lower belly he had a book full of ink he wanted to lay out on her. her body called for it she was fit and toned reaching into his nightstand he pulled his sketchbook and a pencil. And began laying out the basic of what he had in his head batty spun over at the sound of pencil to paper her arm propping her head she stared at him as he drew her eyes questioning him silently as to what he was doing.

"got an idea for a tat" the smoke dangled from his lips Happy looked at Batty as he crawled her way up to him reaching for the smoke from his lips sitting back on her heels beside him he knew she wouldn't look so he tilted the book and let her see the laid out lines of a chain wrapped around two of her knives the distinct handles of her prized pieces drawing her eyes back up to his. the outline of two open mouthed gators her distinctive boot knives that Cy had made for her carving the handles from boar tusk "Were" as she asked the question Happy laid down the pad and motioned her up on her knees.

He grasped her waist his thumbs tracing a path from her waist down from the inside of her hips bones "The top of the handles would go just over your hips make their heads angled to your waist the blades straight down to just above your pelvic bone make a v makes look like they're just piercing the skin" his thumbs did lazy swipes across her lower belly her hips warmed by his palms.

Batty sat back on her heels her head falling off to the side her damn face blank of expression at first then a small confused wrinkle he rarely got to see on her, crept up.

"I just like to think of what shit would look like on you" Happy said with a chuckle

"What else?" She had her hand extend out her figure pointed towards his sketch book

"I'll show you IF you promise to let me do one your choice witcher you like best" Happy palms were itching at the thought of putting another piece of his own design to her.

the thought was random at best but it would be like the trail of teeth marks on her right now only this one wouldn't fade after all the years they had been doing this Batty held a certain sway with him.

she wasn't one of the nameless and faceless bitches they had their own history bloody and fucked up but most of his times with Batty were good till she walked out the door at least.

"Why? Her question was asked flat not with curiosity or distrust she wanted a straight answer her green eyes were on his and she leaned in closer to him as if she could pull the answer straight out of his gaze.

"You're my blank canvas that why, been itching to paint all of you since the first night I bent you over the fucking sink"

"just me or all blank skinned cunts you fuck?" again her tone was flat the girl wasn't prone to emotion the small curling of her fingers on her thigh were all the indication that she gave that she was feeling anything.

"Nah always been your nameless cunt that inspired "happy reached out fast and pulled her into him she didn't fight him for once and just straddled his thighs and brought her mouth to just hover over his.

"My name is Dahlia Bella Canis" she whispered it into his mouth and Happy wasn't sure what to do with that 16 fucking years and the bitch finally had a name to give him fuck, her hands on his chest Happy leaned back so he could see her letting her go with whatever this was.

"Dahlia?" happy was tracing her face with his thumbs across her cheeks sliding his fingers into her hair the silk sending shivers down his arms Happy wasn't sure how to react to her at this moment there was a rolling sense of dread at the back of his head the last time she'd been soft and complacent she'd disappeared for a long time .

Happy had realized how pissed he was with her walking away till she'd stepped in front of him he'd meant to let her go but when she'd rolled in the nameless bitch right in front of him all he could do was find the means to break that part of her that part that always left him angry that bit of her he never got to claim fucking her with all that anger had left him Questioning what it was that made him do it all the bruises on her were livid before he had ever gotten out of her but he'd never looked back at it had all seemed to be a surreal moment in time for him

"Yes its Dahlia" she said as that sly smile slide back

"you and me were a fucking strange ass mess you know that right?" Hap pulled her down to his mouth as he spoke he nipped at her lips as Batty rubbed against his hard cock with her slick pussy.

"Ha you don't know how really strange it all is boyo"as she said it she was slid him into her wet tight heat .

**000000000000000000000**

Happy sat back in bed and watched her gear up there wasn't the usual calm efficient movements and that damn warning dread was back nagging at the back of his mind laying questions as it ran free ,questions he knew if he asked wasn't likely to get an answer for just her standard nameless cunt walk out, but he found himself asking .

"Batty c-mere" hap watched in fascination as she spun in his direction and made her way back to the bed easing herself over him once more her eyes downcast that in itself set his heart racing the dread getting louder.

" what the fuck is going on? what the fuck has you so on edge girl ? you're makin me twitchy and i don't fucking like it" his hand found their way to her chin and pushed her to look at him

"you know how i say i was made to kill?" at the question Happy raised a questioning eyebrow at her ."Yah so ?"

Three days ago I killed my father …..Killing, that he was my daddy and I had him chopped up for gator bait should make me feel something right? something more than …..relief? Cause i think thats what I feel "

"Why'd you kill him?" happy Hap was leaned back but his hands had found their way to hers there figures had become entwined as she spoke and Batty seemed to find their hands linked fascinating her voice was flat as answered him

"He had me so I would kill, that is my purpose it is why I was born, it's family tradition centuries old assassins... in the blood ….killer to killer. Death first hand is our first lesson I was shot hung beaten and knifed before the age of 12 it makes it normal it puts the taste of death to tongue and makes fear a simple flicker of warning that prickle at the back of your neck telling you to be careful" Happy hands were tight on hers holding her in place as if he thought she was going to bolt voice was raw as he spoke

"he the one who shot hung beat knifed you ? He got what he deserved you should be relieved nothing wrong with how it feels" happy's voice seemed controlled and Batty couldn't grasp why there was a current of raw anger running off him.

"oh no ,grandfather did all that " her answer was so flippant as if it was nothing more then as if the old man had swatted her on the hand.

" I killed two of _Your sweet butts"_ she blurted it out it been on the tip of her tongue to tell him about Cypress instead her head pushed out the lesser of her evils when it came to Happy

"That some shit you need to clean out of your head?" Happy was tossing her off him as he asked he reached for his jeans and yanked them on turning he looked at her she was in the middle of his bed on her knees waiting her face set with what could only be described as resignation.

"Why? Who? When?" happy the enforce was the one asking these questions he stood shirtless arms crossed his jaw clenched

"first one was that Bitch Kimber Vons in Tacoma I did a job for Johnny Benetto he had a CSI within the ranks couldn't figure out who. Had me dig up the info for him then kill csi and cop ,cleared officer Prentoas files out of the station and house when i did i came accross your girl Kimber remember her? that stint you did would of turned lifer, she was set to witness for your trail in the truck heist your charges of possession of stolen property were set to become armed robbery manslaughter and a few more c I tapped her coming out of her house "

"didn't occur to you I might of wanted to know that shit?"

"Because she was a regular fuck of yours? I planned on killing her before I ever found out she was a rat. johnny's job done i would've done her anyways" it was all said with a that's just the just the way it is tone. Happy had to take a minute to absorb all the actual information she'd given him, not focus on the fact that his no worries girl had a killer jealous streak.

" she wasn't a regular just one of my more frequent fucks babe... _Alright she a clean kill_ what about the second one?" Happy wasn't quite sure why he was try to justify himself but fuck it this was a whole new aspect to the woman in front of him not to talk about this was way off the grid for them 16 years or not .

" It's was when I showed back up after the whole Liela blow out we had, not sure who the girl was ...she gave you a blow job after a friday night fight. I was a little unhinged at the time Hap, that year had some major bad points for me head and body were a wreck not even sure to this day how I ended up in Tacoma just that i saw her blow you from the roof of the warehouse across from the club i spent the whole week following you pretty sure you knew some was on you if it's any help I did her quick " her tone this time was a little more apologetic but it still had him trying to get a grip on his temper .

"where the fuck do you get off killing some bitch for giving me a blowjob?

you ain't got a claim on me same as i ain't got no claim on you "

" but Happy i do have a claim on you "

Batty stood up her hand reaching into the folds of her jacket he watched as she slide the safety off and cleared her gun in one smooth pull and leveled at him steady angling herself towards his door his anger mounting faster than he could logically hold it in check when her next words hit him as if she had pulled the trigger.

"I'M the mother of _YOUR Daughter_ Happy that's my claim " the dead cold cunt was in place the gun was steady and ready and Happy was sure if he moved himself an inch this bitch would take the shot.

"Where is she?" there was no other question he wanted answered he didn't doubt that Batty had had his kid he did question it at all.

" I'm leaving now Hap when this jobs done I'll be back I'll lay it all out but you need to know that our girl she was raised like me... she's fearless Hap so fearless. I'm finally waking up, at how wrong my life's been but I think I might be too late to save her from the blood were made of... we're breed killers remember that Happy " the door clicked and Happy wasn't sure what to do with all the anger he felt he knew if he followed her, he just might kill her himself and then he'd never know where to find the _His_ Daughter that thought sent him to the edge of his bed he had a daughter a daughter who was raised to kill who if Batty was telling him the truth had already know more pain than most people ever had to.

He roared out his frustration to the silent walls around him his head a swimming mess of questions with no answer till she graced him once more with her presence. hopefully when the time came he wouldn't be so insane with anger he killed her before he got his answers.

**((((Karma folks collect some good will points and make a girl smile reviews, opinions wanted by ego maniac me. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so My fellow fiends this one is up fast but it ain't dirrty! bekala is on a mad dash in life right now and i was lucky enough to come across the ever so helpful muckysroom who helped me out with this chapter i hope you al like it and that things keep coming this easy for me with SSO up dates but folks do not hold your breath rember erratic and a job that most days leaves me dead by 9 pm so if you like it let me know if you got a question ask it and please feel free to give me a one shot request reviews lead to good karma and motivate me SO REVIEW! if you want**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

The scream that tore out of him preceded a hurricane of violent destruction. In a matter of minutes the tidy dorm room vanished. In the thunder of his rage a chair flew across the room, shattering the mirror. Glinting shards of glass and splinters of wood rained down.

When Tig and Juice burst through the door, guns raised, they were greeted with the bloodshot visage, a world seen through a red haze.

Happy turned to them, his pitch black eyes glazed over with rage. The beast was in residence and when it met their forms in his doorway it recognised nothing of his brothers. Reality could not reach him. He was rage. His anger blinded him to all but the destruction he wanted to deliver.

The beast was something Tig saw often when he worked with Happy. This wasn't his brother. This was the club's caged chaos, unrestrained: Tha Killah was in the house. Happy rumbled with a rabid growl. His shoulders rolled, his fingers curled, it was a visibly swelling wave of violence as he charged forward. Tig shoved Juice back, dropped his Glock and stepped in front of Killah, taking the hit.

Tig and Happy had spent years sparring and beating each other in the ring, or even at the bar following drunken outbursts, but Tig had never felt this much anger from his brother. The hit was driven with a purpose that Tig had only ever witnessed Happy dish out when the club let him loose on a rat or on someone who had made the mistake of being a threat to his club. For a split dazed second Tig felt sorry for every fucker that they had ever sent Happy to take care of; but the next fist to his gut knocked the sentiment out of him and the gap was filled with his own personal fiend.

Tig connected a solid punch to Happy's jaw. The hit snapped Happy's head to the side. He turned back and met Tig's eyes with a feral grin and a deep grunt of satisfaction. Crazy met crazy as both men let their inner beasts take control. Fists swung and bodies slammed as they grappled their way down the hall into the main room. All the while Juice kept pace, trying to grab and pull the two men apart, only to receive a few shoves and find his nose bleeding after one of Tig's elbows connected with his face.

Juice wasn't sure what to do. The two scariest fuckers he knew were tearing each other apart in the clubhouse and he didn't think he had a chance in hell of making them stop. As he watched Happy got the upper hand again on Tig; pinning him down as he slammed his fist down over and over again to Tigs face. Tig's sudden cackle seemed to shatter the air. Happy's fist stilled, poised, dripping blood, as Tig maniacally laughed under him, his whole body shaking with the maniacal glee.

"Hey bro is it wrong that I have got a massive boner right now?" Tig gurgled the words out between spitting blood. He punctuated his point by thrusting his hips, rubbing his dick up against Happy; who snapped back to reality, connecting the waiting punch before jumping up and looking around the clubhouse at the destruction; as if waking from a drunken blackout.

"Fuck." Happy turned back to look at Tig who was still laughing on the floor. Reaching down he pulled Tig up, his vivid eyes made that much brighter by the contrasting blood streaming down the side of his face from a cut in his eyebrow.

"Fuck man. Who's gonna clean this shit up?" Juice asked in a nasal whine. He was leant back on the bar, pinching his nose with his shirt to stop the blood flowing.

Both Tig and Happy looked at Juice and said in unison: "You are asshole," before heading back to the dorms.

The fact that they were both back less than five minutes later, ready to ride, was a testament to how well they knew each other .Tig nodded and swung his kutte into place as Happy walked past him. Both men walked past Juice, who was stood with a broom in hand and wads of white tissue, turning red, stuck up his nose.

"Going for a ride. Got our cells." Was all Happy said.

Tig passed the bar, picking up Hap's forgotten bottle of Johnny Red and slipped it into the saddle bag slung over Hap's shoulder. This was an old routine for the two men. When things got heavy they took off the edge with their fists then smoothed it all out on the road, honing their long standing relationship. Tig had been with Happy on his first kill and that had set their bizarre friendship.

Whilst the two men were vastly different, they both had that inner rage that always needed to be sated. They were each others pressure valve. Both sought the other when shit was just too loud in their heads. For Tig it was retribution for the never ending guilt that filled his head and left him crazed. He took the hits and fought back but the pain was what he sought. When they stepped into the ring, Happy never failed to deliver precise shots, leaving Tig throbbing in physical pain that pushed his head clear of anything but the pain which brought a relieving quiet to his overtaxed thoughts, it pounded his guilt back down to a manageable level.

The violence in the act was what Happy craved. The connection of flesh to fist, the laboured air, the heavy shock that came from getting hit, the adrenalin rush shooting him into over drive: That was what Happy needed. It allowed him to vent the rabid anger he fought to control. Dishing out pain and receiving it back hit for hit soothed him, left him clear headed so that the anger had no hold on him. It prevented the anger from motivating him or clouding his judgment, leaving him free to do the things he need to do for the club.

They made their way onto the highway side by side, throttles open until the speed made the road lines fall into themselves becoming an infinite line to which they set their wheels. The wind tore at them, tugging them free of all constraints. When that moment arrived both felt at one with the machine beneath them, in that perfect moment, they found freedom.

They made their way to Bluebird Supply Company warehouse, rolling the bikes to a stop. No words were said. They both went straight to the back of their bikes. Happy pulled the bottle and a few clips out of his saddle bags, taking a swig as he dropped the bags and pulled his gun clear of his kutte, firing it at a fence lined with bottles and random targets nailed to the trees. He passed the bottle to Tig who stood back and watched as Happy hit his targets one after another, never stopping.

Happy stood still, the last shot still sounding out in the quiet of the night air. Tig was there waiting. Tig would never ask him straight out what his fucking problem was but Hap was out of ideas. His head could not wrap it all up. There was just a constant replay of Batty's casual statement as she spoke of her upbringing.

"_I was shot, hung, beaten and knifed before the age of twelve."_

The woman who moaned beneath him in ecstasy, her eyes bright and open and always on him as she came, had always been two steps from crazy; but when Batty said those words, with so much flippant resignation as if such occurrences were normal, it had twisted his gut and burned him with anger. He'd had a visceral need to kill whoever it was that had twisted up his girl and broken her so badly that she saw nothing wrong with the acts done to her.

When she had said that their daughter was being subjected to the same demented acts, all that hate had spun and landed on her in an instant. She had, with full understanding and knowledge, let someone harm her child, his child. That was a concept he simply could not grasp.

He had become the man he was out of need. His first act of true violence had been a necessity not a choice. It been thrust upon him well before he was anywhere near to being a man, but he'd never looked back on the act as anything more than what it was. It was an act of love, of protection. A solution to what was killing the person he loved most, his mom. Happy had never once felt anything more than satisfaction at the memory of his father's final moments. He'd watched, with gun still smoking in hand, as the man choked and drowned in his own blood on the floor at his feet. He'd killed his father, with no hesitation, at the age of fourteen

His mother had always sacrificed for him, protected and sheltered him from the harsh reality of what his father was. A no-good, selfish drug addict who had spent most of his son's childhood in prison for petty crimes committed to feed his habit. All the while his mother worked herself into the ground, taking any job, to make sure their son never went without a meal, shoes or a roof. Every time the man found his way out of jail he'd slowly deplete them of everything her honest hard work had provided. The final straw for Happy had been when the asshole had dared to lay hands to his mother. He had simply reached into his old man's jacket pocket and pulled his own piece on him. There had been no hesitation in the boy he'd been. At the sound of his mother's cries it had all made perfect sense to Happy.

The trigger had felt smooth and warm and the reverberating pop had only made him want to pull it over and over again. The only thing that had prevented that was the voice of his mother begging him to stop. As always, she tried to protect her boy, but Happy was no longer her little boy.

With his father's final breath he became a Son, a man who killed and didn't regret it in the least. She had taught him, with every sacrifice she had made, that the ones you love are worth any price. She had proved it once more as she had wiped his prints from the gun, gripped it in her own hand and pulled the trigger, attempting to cover for him with the cops. But Happy had stepped out the front door of the house as the officers pulled up and confessed without remorse or emotion on the spot, as his mother screamed over and over that he was lying, that she had done it. He had been sentenced to two years in juvie. As far as he was concerned it was two years well spent, he got one hell of a first class criminal education.

Given the example she had set all his life, the thought that a mother could allow their flesh and blood to feel any pain just didn't fit anywhere in him. He had no doubts in his mind that he had a daughter; no doubts that Batty had been raised as she had said and that it had all the fucked up parts had twisted into what he had seen in her. However, he wasn't sure if he could forgive her and before he could push it all down he started talking, hoping that if he said it all out loud some of the burning shit in his gut and head were Batty was concerned would just get cold so he could see it from a different angle. Maybe Tig would say something that made it all just make sense for him. Never mind the fact that this was all going to end up on the table once he had his kid.

When Hap was done firing, Tig stepped up. He missed a few but just kept up the steady pull on his trigger, the shots reverberating back at them in the quiet darkness. Tig stood back as the last shot rang out of his barrel. He turned to look at Hap. There was no point in pressing Happy to talk, no matter how much Tig wanted to hear why he had lost his shit that night. He knew that just wasn't his brother's way. So when Happy's voice rumbled out it took Tig a moment to actually hear him and comprehend his words. Happy began to talk and didn't stop until he had laid it all out for Tig, from the night he'd found her over the rat he'd been sent to kill, to Batty's confessions earlier that night.

"A kid? WAIT! Sixteen years?! How the fuck didn't we know about this shit? How the fuck have you had a woman for sixteen years and not told the Club?" Tig asked incredulously.

"Sixteen years yeah, but for all the killing, body shredding and fucking man, I never knew her name, never knew where she was at! Me and her were never more than...fuck man I got no clue! Truth? Ain't any other bitch out there who fucking feels so right to me. Killing? Fucking? She fits, or she did. I can't get my head around her leaving our kid to be done the same way she was. She let MY girl get raised THE SAME FUCKED UP WAY!"

Happy had never said so much in all the years Tig had know him, much less said anything with that much emotion. There was pain in his voice, a desperate kind of acceptance at what he was saying. It was as if he had no doubt that what she had told him was true, that it was killing him to think that his kid had suffered the same fate as her crazy ass mother.

The picture Hap had laid out, while tangled with the anger he was feeling, all in all showed Batty to be a hard act to pass up; a no stress woman who fucked him to oblivion and could hold her own. Tig saw that Happy was struggling with the anger and hate he felt for this bitch, that to Happy she was a part of his life that had been real for him, that he was connected to her. This was a concept that Tig got. The mother of his twins was a piece of work, a real bitch. He'd thought about killing her more than once, but she'd been a big part of a few happy moments he had in his life. If he killed her it would've made those few memories all a lie. His few good acts of love, while short lived, had been honest when done.

"So where's the kid? Why're we here, not on the road getting your girl?" Tig asked.

"I haven't got a clue where she is man. She said she killed her old man so I figure she's got the kid somewhere safe right now, and if I fucking know one thing about the goddamn crazy bitch I know I don't have a fucking chance in hell of finding out where 'til she shows the fuck up to tell me. She's a fucking ghost!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Next **is Cy Derrel clubhouse dogs and juice screaming review please

helps to know what you guys think and as always thanks for all your adds favs

and reviews more please


	12. Chapter 12

Hey FF thanks for all the Add's and Reviews! good karma to you all.

both motivate and make me happy pushing me to get the next chapter done.

A special thanks to MuckyShroom for edits laughs and encouragement oh and a cure for hours worth of boredom

**hint hint Review lol**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

Derrel was a little disoriented when he woke, his eyes seeing a ceiling of logs. Then it all rolled into his head; gator bait, grandpa, road trip, cuddly dogs, a few death threats, Cali and the cabin until he finally knew where he was.

Pulling himself up from the large bed he looked around, his eyes still gritty with sleep. Recalling the location of the bathroom he stepped out of his door, staggering down the hall in his boxers. He opened what he hoped was the bathroom. As he swung the door open he was met with Cypress stepping out of the tub, naked and wet, reaching for the folded towel on the toilet lid. His brain simply froze.

The perfect body before him left his mouth dry and his breath caught in his chest. She was beautiful, long and lean with gently rounded hips and pert, peachy budding breasts. A drop of water traveled the length of her neck to the base of her throat, only to roll down and across the small inner swell of her breast before breaking free from her sun kissed skin.

His eyes followed its descent as it splattered to the floor at her toes. His eyes snapped back up. Cy was stood looking at him, oddly confused, the towel forgotten.

Dahlia's threat echoed in Derrel's head and had him screaming out, "Bear feed!"

He reached back, scrambled to find the knob and pulled himself around and through the door, slamming it closed.

"I'm a dead man. Dead. Dead. Dead." Derrel muttered as he headed back to his room.

He was positive that Dahlia had meant every word she had said last night. He had seen her kill her own father without blinking. If he ever stepped out of line with Cy, Dahlia would feed him in bits and pieces to the dogs if she couldn't find a bear. But Cypress featured potently in his thoughts daily. She had taken instant root with her odyssian gaze. The black pools had pierced the fog he had long ago created to hide himself. He had been playing at being off-keel for most of his life, for so long that it had become almost real. He'd found himself often unaware of the real world, he had gone so deep, hiding in his own skin.

It had been Cypress' assessing gaze that had snapped him back. She had seen him, the real him, under all his false front. She'd never questioned why, but had stepped in with her unwavering silence, challenging him to continue the lie with her, and he had found that he couldn't.

Cypress, for her part, had stared at the door in confusion, mostly at the initial expression of hunger on Derrel's face. She had nothing to connect the expression with; but the panic that had crept over him along with the yelled words "Bear feed" had truly left her confounded.

Being seen naked didn't faze her or even register. A body was a body, naked or clothed. It was an instrument, a tool or a target. She had been trained to think of herself in only those terms. She had no sexual ego and no way of making sense of the rise in color in his skin and the dilation of Derrel's eyes.

Wrapping the towel around herself she headed to her room, setting aside the feelings of confusion she began to create a plan for the day. Derrel waited until he was sure she was in her room, then crept down the hall to take a cold shower.

Over the first day at the cabin Cypress and Derrel got to work unloading the crates with their various contents and stashing them around. When they had unloaded all the surveillance stuff Derrel asked if he could use a laptop and Cy handed it over.

In short order he had had music filling the air wherever he happened to be working, a new experience for Cy who had spent most of her life without music. She would peek at the screen and scan what was playing when she liked it. Derrel began to keep track as they went along, noting she had preference for blues and heavy rhymed rock.

A delivery truck had appeared just after lunch dropping off two large crates with an envelope attached to one; it held her new name Cypress Batty.

'_You build it's yours._

_Ma.'_

The crate that the envelope had been pinned to contained a disassembled, never ridden, army green 1943 Indian Chief from WW II. Cy had laid out all the parts neatly but was at a loss as to how it was all supposed to be built. She understood the engine, but the wire harnessing without a guide? Well that was not going to happen. She had headed back in the cabin and scoured the net for all the information she could find.

Whilst the workshop had an assortment of tools, they were all more of the power cutting variety then the put-things-together type. After she had assessed what she would need in terms of tools she made a list and found the local automotive store in Lodi. There didn't seem to be one in Charming. It had taken her a few moments to find the garage that Dahlia had mentioned. She'd had to resort to the local yellow pages. She scribbled it all out and found Derrel, handing him the paper and a cell.

"Call 'em. Land Rover; tune up. Book it." Cy huffed.

"Cy. Please. Word are good, try and use 'em." Derrel raised an eyebrow at her waiting, but Cy simply stared at him, her head tilted in a questioning manner. The concept of niceties seemed foreign to both Dahlia and Cy. They barked orders and made statements, with little to no patience regarding the effort it took to decipher the cryptic grunts.

Derrel pressed the paper and cell back into her hand, shaking his head. He didn't mind that she never really had much to say, at least not to humans. He'd heard the girl say quite a bit to Mama and Gator. Both beasts could pull words from Cy, patient explanations and requests were her habitual state with both beasts; but anything with two legs with a need to communicate almost seemed to aggravate the girl. Now that she was going to be out of the backwaters she was going to need some basic social skills and Derrel planned to help her get them.

"You call' em and try usin' more then one word." Derrel made his way back into the kitchen, leaving Cy looking at his retreating back with irritation, but then she just flipped the cell open and dialled the number.

"Teller Morrow." The voice on the other end was a female who sounded as irritated as Cy was feeling.

"Need to Book a tune up." Cy said flat and to the point.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"10:30. Name?"

"Cypress Batty."

"What year, make and model?"

"1992, Land Rover Range Rover."

"Don't be late, 10:30." The line went dead.

Cy closed the cell as Derrel came back.

"So. How'd that go?"

"10:30 tomorrow."

"Alright. Did ya try usin' more than one word?"

"No."

"How about tryin' to use more'n one with me cher?"

"Why?"

"Cause I need more than one. Alright?"

"Why?"

"So I know for sure what's what with you. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Bank first, then truck, then Lodi for tools."

"Alright." Derrel said.

Cypress stared at him for a moment then gave a short whistle. Mama and Gator appeared at the open door. She headed towards them, her head swimming with thoughts, as she reached the door she turned back. Derrel was sliding into the easy chair with his guitar.

"Gonna take a walk. Be back in a bit."

"Gator stew sound good?" Derrel raised his head from the guitar to ask.

"Corn bread….please."

The hundred watt smile that came across Darrel's face caused Cy to blink at him again in confusion; but he could swear he saw a bit of a lift to the corner of her lips.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reviews** they inspire me and **Reviews** keep me motivated

so **Review** please


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello FF,**_

_**As I originally stated when I started this story this is going to veer off more towards a family connection as it goes along so read below and keep that in mind? Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and iIshould be posting faster as I have the next 2 written they just need some fine tuning. Enjoy folks! **_  
><em><strong>As always please review, motivate me ! and earn some good karma !<strong>_

_**feed back is all part of why I write it helps me find a balance and opens me up to different possibilities for the story as well as a fresh perspective on OC's,plot and all around style .**_

_**R&R**_

_**Big thanks to **__**Muckyshroom**__** for the edit on this chapter **_

_**(big smiles lady)**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 **_

There was no pause, not a moment's hesitation. The moment she had a clear shot the trigger was gently pulled. She let her breath out slowly. The small, hissed pop was followed by the sight, through her scope, of splattered blood across the white wall where moments ago her target had sat contentedly with a coffee. She always found it appealing; the ensuing splatter was Pollock-esque. The patterns were intriguing, never the same, always different. When she killed from a distance it was the only satisfaction she could get, the visual confirmation in the streaks of red. Small pelleted droplets and spray patterns were a lovely sight for the confirmation of death and eased her to a certain extent, but this time the satisfaction was cancelled and the ease was erased.

Dahlia sat back and began to dismantle her rifle. She'd been on auto pilot until the crimson spray had flicked her into awareness. Now her head was filled with the chatter and noise of all her compartments of emotion falling open. The image of Happy, the hard lines of his face when she'd pulled her gun on him and the rage she had set burning in him at her vomited confession of his fatherhood roared and flashed in repeated frames.

Once she'd cleared the lot the night before, no thought other than completing the job had crossed her mind. Since then, she had shut herself down. Falling back into herself, the pattern of years' past, simply focused on the job, the plan. Now though the crimson splatter through her scope had left her suddenly awake. Her hands trembled as she released the barrel from the stock. The simple task she could generally perform blindfolded and drunk in less than thirty seconds was taking actual effort. Her heart was pounding and even as she pressed her eyes closed and drew in a deep breath, attempting to regain her robotic state of logic, it all slipped away.

She never heard the footsteps. It wasn't until she felt the cold steel slide into her side that she realized she had tears in her eyes, that Happy would never really know how much he meant to her or that Cy was still alone. The handle of her own blade was warm in her hand as she fell back and pulled it from her boot. The grooves and ridges of the alligator scales carved by her child reassured her. In a fluid movement she reached up and slit the throat of her would-be assassin. She found herself giggling at his shocked, open-eyed stare as he tried to stop the flow of his blood, but like her own it gushed and slid between his fingers in a waterfall of red down his chest. As he fell she pushed herself to stand. The knife, still in her kidney, would give her enough time to get back to the truck.

There are those moments in life that stick; moments when the air seems to freeze in your lungs and the world slips off kilter for a split second. Blood rushes to your brain. The world goes hazy in that blissful orgasmic kind of way; the firing neurons going off at once leaving behind only joyful relief. Sensory overload makes everything brighter, sharper, harder, softer. Taste and sound are amped…. all of it just more.

Dahlia Bella Canis had imagined that her own death would be one of those moments. The sensation was familiar to her; it was what she felt when she took life. This sensation was the only emotion she had ever been able to acknowledge. It stood to reason that in this, her final moment, her brain would reach out and give her the familiar.

But no, she felt nothing more than her usual determination of purpose. Her mind calculating and assessing distance and outcomes; if failure was allowed. Her purpose now was to reach her car and her gear, not so that she could stem the flow of blood, not so that she could reach out for help. No, her determination was to set in motion a plan that she did not intend to deviate from.

Now she would not have to pay the consequences for her blind obedience to a life chosen for her. She found courage with the sluggish thudding of her un-lubricated heart beat. The cold, burning fire that had been present from the first prick of the blade seemed to have become a dull void in her side. The hazy fading light pushed her on.

She needed to make sure that she set it all in motion. She need to make sure that he could find Cypress, that their daughter would not lead the same disconnected existence, simply for the sake of history and money. That Cypress would inherit more than the volition of her grandfather. Dahlia saw it in her daughter's eyes every time she looked into them, the same flickering light of power. The will that had drawn her to the man had been reborn in their child. A child that she needed to make sure he took into his arms, giving her the all that she had never had from her mother: shelter, love and the real guidance to be what Dahlia had never been, a free human. Free to be alive, connected, unbroken; not the shattered reflective bit of a whole that her mother Dahlia was. Cypress would have the choice, maybe even family.

Dahlia reached her truck. Struggling in she reached for her cell, the number already keyed up she placed the call. The automated voice asked for the password.

"Happy's Bitch."

Pushing the words past her gritted teeth she waited, her breath held.

"Activation complete. Package will arrive within twenty four hours to Teller-Morrow Auto; Charming, California U.S. To be signed by Happy Lowman."

The recorded voice seemed to be fading from her hearing along with everything else around her. The last breath she pushed out was long and slow; her eyes staring out of the windshield at a sky full of stars.

Dahlia Bella Canis, a.k.a. Batty a.k.a. Happy's Bitch, was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the FA FS SF and reviewsthey really make my day.**

**All right folks,**

**Here is the next chapter Muckyshroom and Bekela both get credit for the the fact that it is punctuated and spell checked. Thanks girls for the help encouragement ,support, inspiration and all around laughs Love ya both**

**Opinions and comments are welcome! **

**Ideas, questions, good, bad, ugly, lovely wanted! welcomed !encouraged they make a girl smile.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

The next morning brought a lot of logistical issues for Cypress.

The dogs would have to come along for the errands. She hadn't established their roaming boundary yet and the last thing she needed was to lose them if they took off into the woods. She would have to spend the day with them out and about.

She had never worried about her own appearance, but when she had appeared in a her usual cut off ragged cargo shorts and a new black tank Derrel had shook his head 'no', spun her back into her room and pulled out a black denim skirt and another top which was still a tank but had a tribal flower design in white and silver across the front. She had stared at the clothes for a few moments before she began to strip and redress. Derrel had spun his back to her and she found herself confused by his actions yet again.

"Keep your dud's on when I'm around Cy."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna be bear feed that's why. Here put these shoes on." He threw it out flatly and distracted whilst picking up of a pair of sandals.

"No."

"No?" Derrel was half hoping she meant she wouldn't keep her clothes on when he was around when she brushed past him.

"Boots." Cy said as she reached into the closet that held all the new things that had been bought, pulling out a pair of steel front plated riders boots.

"Guess that works. Mama and Gator got leashes? No way we can walk around without having leashes on them."

Cy took insult at the words and her expression certainly conveyed it to Derrel. The words that got spit at him through gritted teeth proved it.

"Mama 'n' Gator do as they're told." The idea that her breasts were undisciplined pissed her off more than anything he could have said about her personally.

"Ain't them dogs I'm worried about. Its folks being dumb and actin' skittish around them. They's huntin' hounds. Squeal and run they're gonna chase! Folk about these parts won't have the know with all about that."

Cypress stared at him and again reached into the closet to pull out her backpack which contained the dogs harnesses. Cy had come up with various creations. At one point she had outfitted the dogs with Roman dog armor, full breastplates and hard wide thick collars. One was made of Gator skin; she had made it simply to see if she could. It was far too soft to be of any real protection. The other two harnesses in the pack, whilst still decorative in design, were meant for their protection. They often wore the thick collars when hunting gators.

One set was all black leather with raised embossed patters of open mouthed gators and swamp trees. A Cypress tree covered the center of the leather breastplate. She had spent hours creating the designs and working them into the leather. The other set was again all black; half of the collar was studded with short pyramid spikes. She had made the spikes from one inch square pieces of aluminium. They were sharp and shiny. That circled around their thick necks when worn the grommet loops that hung were thick and heavy, all of which she laid out on her bed. Two thick looped straps and heavy loop slip hook clips was the last thing to be pulled from her bag.

"Goddamn girl! Ain't they mean looking enough?"

Cypress shrugged and grabbed the black studded sets and headed back out the door of her room, Derrel close on her heals. Mama and Gator both rose up at the click of her tongue. She dressed them in their gear and attached the loop handle on their collars, their height allowing for the shortness of the loop grip.

Derrel stared at them both and shook his head. Both beasts were massive. Gator was a bit bigger then Mama in height, but both animals were a menacing sight. Their wide chests, defined muscles and black brindled coats brought to mind hell hounds; never mind that a human head could be crushed in their jaws. The addition of the shiny studded leather only added to their intimidating ferocity.

Cy was already heading out the door. As she passed the threshold she clicked her tongue again. The dogs came running past him to her summons. She was right, they were well behaved, with her, but they had no training when it came to others. However, as long as Cy was around there shouldn't be any problems...he didn't think.

Cypress was a little heavy footed on the drive into town, only slowing down once they entered the town's residential area where the extra traffic of kids on bikes or playing ball made it necessary to slow it up. The main street of Charming was a small town picture of mom and pop businesses with the bank sat right in the middle of it all. Cypress found a spot and pulled in

"You're gonna have to talk to someone in there."

She just grunted at him and grabbed the ID Dahlia had given her. The bank was a quick in and out. Derrel had watched as Cypress silently managed anyone who crossed her path. She had presented her ID and the teller had instantly filled the silence with chatter as she presented Cy with her cards. Cy simply nodded at the appropriate moments and with a wave she had dismissed the teller and walked out the door, Derrel following on her heels.

As soon as they had passed the barbed wire gate of the Teller-Morrow garage, Cy had pulled herself up in her seat, hugging the steering wheel, as she steered towards the back of the lot. Her eyes focused on the layout the place, the cameras at the corners covering the entrance, the tunnel into the area was defensive and the large reaper along the side of the building drew her eyes; but it all seemed to click at the row of bikes for her.

An MC of gun runners were her neighbors. Dahlia wanted something here. Cy wasn't sure what, but if Cy was anything she was a tactical thinker. She knew if someone had put up stakes right beside her in the swamp she would be looking at them hard.

Criminal neighbors had pros and cons as far as Cy could see. So long as she and Dahlia didn't come across as a threat or keep to close of an eye on their place, they were likely to turn a blind eye if they saw any strangeness happening next door to them. She was well aware how most MC's worked, all part and parcel of becoming someone who killed for cash. She knew how all criminal syndicates were structured and functioned. MC's were the mom and pops of the crime world, innovative with what they put their hands in and balanced.

Most MC's were long term ventures and drew a certain type of man to them. The vetting of some clubs could take years and that was before they could take the prospect patch that added a minimum of another year. It was known to take at least five years to gain entry to the Hells' Angels. MC's were a tight knit brotherhood, harder to step into than any other criminal organization. There was no hereditary step up. Even a son of a 1%er would still have to serve as a prospect and earn the vote of all the members.

She steered the truck a few feet from the bay doors. A woman with streaks in her hair appeared in the doorway, smoke hanging from her fingers. Derrel jumped out and the woman waved him over. Cypress stayed in her seat, even when Derrel looked back at her through the windshield.

The row of bikes in the side mirror had her attention. She jumped out of the truck she signalled absently at the dogs to stay put. She left her door open and followed her eyes which were glued to the bikes. Derrel could deal with whatever it was the woman wanted as far as she was concerned.

"Morin'. Tune up right? 10:30?" The lady asked.

"Yes'm." Derrel said.

"Fill this out. Keys in the truck?" The lady could compete toe-to-toe with Cy or Dahlia on the barking questions. Derrel just nodded and headed toward her guest chair at the desk to fill out the sheet she had shoved at him.

"JUICE!" The lady hollered out, startling Derrel.

As Derrel took a seat at the cluttered desk, a guy with tatts on the side of his head popped in the connecting door from the garage, a hundred watt smile on his face, bouncing as he leaned in on the door frame.

"Yah Gemma?"

"Rover's here for the tune up pull it in."

"On it." Juice bounced toward the vehicle.

Derrel was staring at the information sheet. "Excuse me, um, I'm not sure on our address. We just moved in yesterday from out of town. It's beside a place called Bluebird Supply Company, do you know the name of that road?"

The woman had been going through a stack of papers, but she seemed to still as he spoke. When she turned, the smile she gave him made him feel like a canary swimming in a bowl of cream.

Juice tripped over his own feet as soon as he cleared the bay door and bumped into Happy who was staring out at the bikes, his eyes on a girl. Her long frame bent as she crouched and looked at the engine of what happened to be Happy's bike. She was a pretty thing with long braids that hit the pavement as she leaned over, hugging her knees and peering at the v twin intently.

"Who's that?" Juice asked.

"Came out of the Rover." Happy seemed strangely not grumpy about the girl staring at his bike. It wasn't unusual to see Hap pulling his gun on people who stood within spitting distance of his ride if they didn't have a patch. Patches got one warning before he swung.

"Oh that's the 10:30 tune up" Juice replied.

"Well go get it then." Happy's eyes never left the girl. He recognized her, she was the girl who had started so intently at him and the boys as they rode past her on the highway. The look she had had on her face that day was one he recognized, though he didn't think it had ever graced his own face. It was a look of pure joy. Joy at the call of the road. Her expression embodied what he and the boys felt on the asphalt, their throttles pulled out, the white line a perpetual infinity; a place in which they had no constraints.

"Want me to get her away from the bikes?" Juice asked, drawing Hap's attention to him for only a second.

"Nah she's fine." Happy took another drag of his smoke and kept the girl in his line of sight as Juice headed towards the Rover, its door hung wide open. Juice spared a glance in the girl's direction and noticed that she seemed young closer up, jailbait young. He slid into the seat of the Rover, his head still turned in her direction. He pulled the door closed and in the silence he heard heavy panting behind him.

"Tig you perv…." He spun around expecting to find Tig lay out in the back seat jacking off with his eyes on the girl. It wouldn't have been the first time such a thing had happened. Instead he found two massive dogs with tongues hanging over really big, sharp teeth and black eyes that were staring at him intently.

The bigger of the two eased forward off the seat, and Juice slowly backed away from it. He felt the brush of dog breath on his cheek as the beast's head made its way between the seats, its head coming around the headrest. Juice squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping and praying it was all a drug-induced hallucination.

He glanced over; he was eye to with a large black wet nose. Following the line of the dog's muzzle to its eyes set his heart slamming painfully into his chest. He was pulling in big pants of air. The dog's own breath huffed in and out, its snout cutting oxygen from the confined air they shared.

Juice eased his hand slowly over to the door handle, fear in his throat as he fumbled about. He glanced into the rear view mirror and watched the massive beast. Its short cropped ears fell back flat to its skull, those massive teeth became exposed more prominently as the snout wrinkled. If that wasn't enough to give Juice a heart attack, the accompanying deep low rumble that followed shook him to the bone.

His flailing hand finally found the door handle. Juice moved and screamed all in one leap to get free of the animal. He landed on the pavement, rolling over fast; he tried to kick at the door shut. Instead he found himself again facing the massive head and another scream cleared his throat and was cut short as the hound stepped up on his chest and brought its nose to his. The terrifying rumble still rattling him or maybe it was his own shaking body either way he figured he was fucked.

There was a rolling of background noise that filtered into the panic. He heard Hap say something and Gemma screaming for Clay and a lot of other voices, but all he could really be sure of was that the animal on top of him was going to be the last thing he ever saw. That was until the jailbait leaned down, her head beside the snarling jaws, her rough voice flowing with the dogs guttural growl.

"Gator my boy let'em loose." She patted the massive head and Juice was amazed at the animal's transformation. The teeth disappeared under velvety fur lips and the tension smoothed out of its wrinkled forehead. The rumble turned to a whimper of excitement as she scratched at its head. With a huffed breath blown across Juice's face the dog leaned in and licked him clear up the side of his face with a slobbering slap of its tongue. It bounded off his chest and set to dancing around Juice's laid out form.

The girl was now standing over him with an irritated look in her pitch black eyes. She extended her hand slowly to him. Juice could do nothing but stare at it for a moment. When he did reach for it, he was surprised at the strength of her grip as she pulled him up.

Once he was standing he saw Happy with a gun in his hand looking at them, his eyes following the massive beast that kept popping up and down off of its front paws and pacing around the back of the girls legs, nudging her free hand with it snout, seeking a another pat. The girl still had Juice's hand in hers and seemed oblivious to the crowd and the noise of voices around them. Her head tilted and her grasp on his hand tightened as she pulled him closer, his flew up to steady himself and came to rest between her breasts. He found himself eye to eye with her but the question escaped him as he looked into a set of eyes that seemed eerily familiar.

"Is you simple or just plain stupid?" The rumbled question was heard loud and clear by Happy, Tig, Clay, Gemma and Derrel; who slapped his hand to his face at the words and began praying that the silence she was prone to would set back in quick.

Happy blinked at the slip of a girl. She'd already throw him for loop when she'd locked her eyes black, hard and fearless with his as he had headed toward the scene right after Juice had squealed. Seemingly without a care she had stepped in front of his raised gun and placed herself beside the snarling dog, slinging her arm over its studded thick neck. He'd missed what she'd said to the animal, but not the dog's instant obedience to her or the way in which its behaviour changed at her touch. It was in puppy mode now; all bounce and cropped tail wagging. When she had stared at Juice laid out on the ground he'd had the oddest feeling the girl was trying to make an effort to not smack him and her question only confirmed what her body language was putting out. Her tone was actually curious, as if Juice and his behaviour really did confuse her and she hadn't understood his reaction at all.

"Mostly stupid doll." Tig chuckled. He drew the girl's eyes for split second then she looked back at Juice, released his hand and reached for his chin, pulling his attention back to her. Her rough voice and the slow drawl of her words maintained his attention.

"You run like prey. You Squeal like prey. You are prey. Man's the deadliest of all predators; a killer of choice not Nature. Stand your damn ground and make 'em run."  
>"Well Goddamn! Out of the mouths of babes." Clay stepped past both Happy and Tig signalling for them to holster their guns. Cypress, not missing his command, eased herself over so that she could look past him and in between both Tig and Happy. She needed to holster her own hidden weapon.<p>

"Mama." Everyone turned, not sure who or what she was calling out to. They all stepped back a bit when Mama crawled clear from under the Rover. With a shake of her head she made her way to Cy, passing Hap and Tig. She turned and locked eyes with the killers one at a time.

"How she get there she was in the damn back seat!" Juice asked his voice high-pitched. The stress of the event still had him hopping.

"She took flank when the gun came out." The confounded looks she received all around made her wonder what the hell reason she'd said anything for in the first place.

Happy stepped forward, past Clay, his hand reaching for his gun. Cypress didn't move or signal but she knew Mama and sure enough she steped in front of Cy, joined by Gator, both intent on Hap. Their heads tilted and their warning rumbles rattled with the snap of their teeth. Hap looked intently at both animals; their stance was all about keeping themselves in front of the girl. It was protective. The girl had done the same for her beast and looking at the black snarling faces he saw intelligence. He eased the gun back and slowly put it back in his holster. The moment his empty hand cleared his kutte they backed off. The growls gone, they stepped back to the girl's side, their eyes on him as they sat. Clay clapped a hand on Hap's shoulder and again stepped forward towards Cy, sparing the dogs a small glance before he stuck out his massive hand to her.

"Clay Morrow. I hear we're neighbors."

(((((((((((((( Next the package! R&R )))))))))))))))

**Muckyshroom & myself and have a co-lab page: UndomesticatedSoA 18+ advisory**

**stories we are writing exploring the females in SOA from sweet-butts to the matriarch come take a look !**

**Check bio if link does not appear for our page.**

**Have fun and enjoy**


	15. Chapter 15

Alright here the next bit folks I know it been a very long wait Sorry but life was kicking my ass.

But its ok I finally got a choke hold on the bitch. lol

I have a few people to thank for helping Muckyshroom, fuzzypeach, for the edits and bounce of ideas on how to make it all roll out I'm already working on the next bit and finding I'm re inspired on this story so it should be rolling it out a little faster...that's the plan...but me and plans are like oil and vinegar we never Quite blend.

Also to all of you who have add my story and those who have reviewed again thank you!

Appreciate you taking the time to read

R&R

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))

As Cy slid her hand into Clay's her instincts kicked. His smile was too wide, the gruff voice too cheerful, the hand shake hard and a second longer than it should have been. More than anything it was how his eyes seemed to center in on her own. What she saw in them was cold, hard determination. Clay Morrow was a man who took what he wanted by any means. To Cy he reeked of hubris. Silvio's voice echoed from the grave in her ears. The roll of the gut is to wake the mind. Think, plan. Knee-jerk reaction is quicksand and bound to choke you slow.

Cy didn't smile or pull her hand back. She returned his grip, stepped in a fraction closer, eyes black and unwavering and seeming to throw Clay off for a split second. His smile dipped down. The low pitch of her name rolling across her lips, "Cypress Ba. -" was cut short by the blare of a horn behind her. Cy turned her head, looking back over her shoulder to follow the shift of Clay's eyes and find the source of the interruption. She saw a man stepping out of a Lincoln town car with a briefcase in hand, wearing a black suit and mirrored sunglasses.

"Excuse me little lady, need to see who this is." Clay stepped past Cy with a growled "Tig, Hap!" Two men fell in behind him as he headed towards the driver, still standing beside his car.

Cy's eyes followed them even as she heard the woman, Gemma, begin to ask her a question

"So what are you doing to keep busy up there? " Gemma asked

"Cleaning, unpacking, slaughter." Cy said absently, still centered on the group of men. She watched as the one Clay had called Happy stepped forward. The man with the briefcase was talking to him as he laid the briefcase on the hood of the car and opened it.

She didn't notice the dilation of Gemma's eyes at her flat response to her question but Derrel did and stepped in to clarify.

"Slaughter - ha ha! She means we hunt. Took a stag down and hung him so we did the slaughter this morning," Derrel explained.

"All that extra meat must come in handy with beasts that size," Gemma guessed.

"They get their fair share for sure," Derrel huffed.

Cypress eased back as Derrel talked to the woman, pulling herself clear and shifting back towards to the row of bikes, Mama and Gator at her heels. All the talk for no purpose was of no interest to her, but her eyes never left Happy. She'd watched as an envelope and a small box were placed in his hand by the driver, who was speaking.

At the sudden loss of color in the man's face she could only assume Happy was not happy. She watched as his shoulders rolled wider and his head fell back and a primal growl rolled out and carried with it all the inflection one would hear from a trapped animal; that first brutal rage as the trap closed on them. The pain, the anger, the need to escape.

She stepped back, her hands on Mama and Gator; they both had gone into take down stance. As her hand caressed and eased them back, Happy slammed in the doors to the club house.

Cy's attention was once more pulled away from the scene in front of her as the Rover rolled up beside her and Gemma walked with Derrel her way. Cy pulled cash from her pocket, handing it to Gemma she gave her a nod of farewell.

"Listen, kids. If you need anything just come see me, wouldn't want you to think were not a friendly bunch." The tone of Gem's voice was a contradiction all around in Cy's ears with just the one statement. Cy heard concern, what most would say was motherly, and yet there was an edge of hardness in it promoting caution. Cy's head tilted, she looked at Gemma and gave a small smile as she turned, only to spin back. On impulse she found herself giving Gemma a little assurance.

"No worries. We're the live and let live kind. Ma'am." Mama and Gator had made their way into the Ranger. Cy and Derrel were right behind them.

"Think we're gonna see Mz. Gemma sooner than later at our door. She had a lot of questions about Dahlia. Where she was at? Why'd she leave us alone? When will she be back?" Derrel said as they made it out of the lot

"She'll be round and that's just fine. Gotta feeling that just what Ma wants; me, close to them. Just haven't figured the why yet." Cy said as she headed for Lodi

00000000000000000000000000000

When Hap had stormed into the clubhouse Tig and Clay followed him but stayed back as Hap headed towards his room. When they heard him roar and start trashing the shit out of it they both looked at one another.

Clay raised an eyebrow at Tig who just said "He's got shit to bring to the table."

Hap had opened the envelope only to see a single sentence in Batty's rolling script.

"This you being notified Hap: my hands are finally idle."

He'd felt lungs freeze along with his brain, then all he felt was a rage. He'd trashed his room for a second time that week. When he'd finally stopped tossing shit he'd dug through the mess till he once more had the note in hand along with the box. Rereading the note, it still didn't register. He knew what she meant but it didn't really feel real to him. He rolled her words through his head over and over.

My hands are finally idle... she's dead !

Her hands are idle, bitch is dead!

I'm notified she's dead!

Bitch is dead - fuck!

Where's my kid?!

The urge to break something hit once more, but all around him was destruction. The bed was torqued and standing against the wall, the lamp smashed, drawers shattered, their contents all around him, scattered on the floor. The bathroom door hung on one hinge.

The box was in his hand. He tore it open and found a flash drive. Pissed, he was ready to smash it until he noticed the paper underneath, a second note again written in her hand. Pulling it out he laughed when he read it; an angry, choked sound, but still a laugh.

Bitch was dead and still trying to tell him what to do.

HAPPY-

DON'T SMASH IT !

Retard will know what to do with it.

He'd spun to go get Juice only to be stopped at the bar by Tig with Clay in waiting. Tig was holding out a bottle of Jack and Clay was leaning on the bar with a questioning look.

Happy wanted to just tell them to fuck off so he could get Juice and figure this shit out, but Hap was all about the club and disrespecting your prez just wasn't in his nature, no matter how fucking aggravated he was. He knew he would need the support of the club to find his kid. And it was on him for not having been upfront about Batty years ago.

"Fuckit Tig, get me Juice. Need him to see what the fuck she sent." Hap swapped the flash drive for the bottle. Tig spun with a nod and a tilt of his head in Clay's direction then headed out the door.

"Clay this shit is complicated and till yesterday I really didn't think it need to be brought to the club's attention. Felt it was personal." He took a slow seat and brought the bottle to his lips, slugged back a shot, his eyes on Clay, waiting.

"It something that can cause us a problem?" Clay hung his head not looking at Hap as he asked the question

"If this means what I think it means, any problems... are dead. And I never would've thought she was a problem for the club or I would've taken care of it years ago."

"Years? You? One bitch, as in, repeat pussy?" Clay's tone was incredulous, the words her, years, and problem coming from Hap a foreign concept in Clay's head.

Clay had no reservations when it came to Happy, who was loyal to a fault and women had never been a headache. Hap was not someone who got distracted by pussy or all their ensuing drama, he did what was asked and seldom had questions. Hap was a go to for anything that needed doing as long as he thought it benefited the club and kept them safe. He never made noise. Hap was all about getting shit done, the ink on his skin a testament to how Hap functioned. What he put out in loyalty he expected back from anyone in a kutte, and if he died doing it then, well, it been for the right reasons. Other than for his mom, Hap never took time out from the life. It was his life.

"Retard!" Tig's below had Juice slamming his head into the hood of the car he was working on and cursing.

"Fuck! Cock-sucker! What the fuck, Tig?"

Tig grinned at him. "Come on, Milk Bone. Hap needs your nerd skills," Tig said with a snicker as Juice rubbed his head on his way to the clubhouse.

When Juice walked the tension in the room between Hap and Clay was thick and grated his already frayed nerves, but he went straight to the bar, pulled his laptop open and set to work.

"You in yet? " Clay asked

"Gimme a sec ... she? ... Okay, that's new. Uhmm, Hap? Need you to answer a few questions."

"Why?"

"She's got it locked with questions. First one is: what gave you your shot?" Juice asked

"Dead man in the other room." Her voice was in his ear as if she was right there.

"Her favorite dish?" Juice asked, a little puzzled.

"Dead man's soup." Hap's response drew Tig's eyes. Hap could see him making the connection to his dead hooker.

"Peeling back the glove made her ..?" Juice read it. Hap had to pause for a second, he couldn't remember ever telling her how he felt about that. How it had changed his perception of her to watch her at work. How she became not a worry after he watched her peel that guy's hand to get what she needed from him.

"Not a worry." That brought Clay's gaze his way again. The smirk of irony on his face pissed Hap off.

"The only thing she ever left breathing?" Juice asked the question flat this time, his fingers waiting as he waited for Hap to answer.

"Me." At the hard growl of the word all of them looked a bit surprised; their attention on the man they called Killer.

"That's it. We're in! … Jesus."

Batty's face was on screen, her green eyes vibrant, a smudge of blood on her cheek as she adjusted the camera. When she backed away a bloody body became evident behind her. She walked back to it, picked up a knife, looked up at the camera and began to talk

"Let's get to it. I'm dead Hap, which means there are a few things you need to know.

"Russians, Triads, Yakuza, dirty politicians, FBI, etcetera, … all syndicates, big and small, have at some point used my … services."

She looked the camera for a moment, and that cocky smile he liked was there. "So here it is, all here for you and yours! Feds would come so hard they'd drown in their own jism over the intel I'm giving you." All them chuckled a bit at her statement

She dropped her head back down and continued working the knife on the body. He knew what she was doing - he'd done it with her enough times to know she was getting ready to make dead man soup. Hap watched her heave the body up to start the peal back. He heard Tig moan, Juice choke and Clay mutter, but his eyes were glued on her. This was familiar, a scene that he'd seen more than once and he always found it hypnotic to watch her at work. The quiet, steady progression, the odd smile or chuckle she had in these moments to anyone else would be creepy or sick. But to him they were her knife in hand, blood on gloves, easy breath, smooth motions. To him she looked perfectly her His Batty.

Angry or not, her death was sinking in on him. Happy felt the weight of that loss.

His eyes returned to the screen, waiting for her to speak again. She had just gotten the skin fully peeled and walked out of the shot leaving the skinned cadaver front and center. Hap heard Juice gag, moving away from the screen. There was a sloshing sound and he knew she had just dropped the skin in the bucket. As she came back into view she choose a knife from her kit and began cutting. Her movements were smooth, fluid and familiar to Hap. The only sounds were her breathing and dropping her meat, the odd crunch and snap as she cut threw tendons and bone. She had detached both feet before she looked back up and put the knife down to walk to the front of the table. She looked straight at the camera.

Hap was hit with the look of her. Raw, un-ruled pieces. He'd only ever gotten a glimpse of this Batty. Her voice came. Not the hard clipped words she was prone to using, they were soft toned, her drawl made him think of her under him on those rare occasions she just gave over to him and let him hold her. Moments where she was soft, warm, seeking him, pushing into him, softly begging him for more with breath and moans; never words. But here she was, begging, begging him to understand without ever actually asking.

"I never looked at her when she was born. My father pulled her out of me. She squawled somethin' fierce and I wanted to reach for her but Silvio just took her away and I shut it all down. The want, the ache, it all got locked and put away. Maybe if I had seen her, maybe it would've all been different... if I had touched or held her? That maybe would of awakened somethin' in me? But I didn't. I laid eyes on her when she was three and it was through the lens of a camera. She was cradled in the roots of the cypress. It's right here." Batty caressed the side of her rib cage, her eyes following her hand. When she looked up at the camera they were wide and full of a kind of desperation that Hap just couldn't connect with it didn't fit her, who she had always been with him.

"Remember what I told you when you inked it? I felt connection for a one second at the sight of her but it only lasted a second, that was it. I have never questioned what was expected of me or who or what I am. I don't understand the concept of choice, Hap. I know you hate me Hap. I knew when I finally told you about your girl and her life you'd end me. Not sure how I got out the other night, not sure why I'm still breathin'. You killin' me or me killin' you, Boyo, was the only way I ever saw an end to our fucked up shit."

Hap chuckled and choked back a growl all at once. The irony that he had always thought the same thing stung sharp, leaving him with bitter taste in his mouth. She was right, that's how it should've happened. He should have witnessed her last breath or she should've counted out his last heart beat. Her voice dropped and then it was back, curt and sharp as ever, but still he heard between the words that desperation that was never in her.

"All her info is in a file on here but there's some shit you need to get through that thick as skull of yours. She ain't being saved. She ain't broken. She took whatever shit came at her and used it. Our girl, she fearless. She don't get weighed down by much, so don't go at her like you know best. It won't work in your favor. Matter of fact, it'll just get your ass shot."

Hap heard Tig chuff behind him and Clay muttering, but he was still focused on her barely- there smile on her lips and the light of humor in her eyes.

"She ain't biddable. Got a willful sense of her own mind! Silvio tried with bullet and blade to kill it in her. He failed and that will has come from you. That determination of her own mind? That ain't from me. From me? Hungry, rabid chaos, the choice of how she appeases that is in her hands so tread easy and give her a chance to see what you have. Family, life, love … help her not be me."

The last of this was a pleading ebb of words in his ears. To anyone else they were cold harsh facts, but he heard in that slightly trembling breath how much meant it to her, how much she wanted it.

"The only thing I ever did that was close to right by her was making you her daddy.

So try not to fuck it up with that hard ass shit of yours? CDC file is hers, and if you smash Juice's computer it'll just take longer. Keep that in mind. That's all I got to say." He felt the edge of loss as she stepped forward, her face filling the screen, that slick smile of hers made him smile.

"Keep breathin' Happy." The screen went black and as Hap sucked in a harsh breath as the edge sliced into his gut like a knife buried to the hilt.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi folks so this has been sitting for a bit i have more on the go but it will be slow going just not feeling overly creative latly and you know realife yammer yammer...ect...

thank you fuzzy peaches1 for the betaing

_****__**Reviews may cause creative sparks and light a fire under my ass cough, cough, hint, hint review please?**_

**Were your standing**

The table was silent; just the shuffle of paper and an odd chuff or grunt as each of the boys looked over what Juice had uncovered from Batty's Jiz file. Spread across the Redwood reaper were photos.

"Bloody Christ, I'm staring at it and I still don't believe it. How the hell does a woman ever get into this line a work?" Chibs huffed

"How the hell she rack up this many bodies?" Jax's eye landed on a silent Happy, who just shrugged, his face blank. An expression that had been in place for the last two days.

"She was in her teens when she started in the family business," Juice mumbled, his head resting on his hands, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. It had taken him a better part of the previous day to get into the encrypted file. With each sub-folder just as heavily locked, each individual file cracked had taken another day.

All the shit he found was a little more than surreal to think of as real life events, even for a guy who lived the life he did with the shit he'd seen, never mind done. But it all was all there; black and white, documented like a police report. Stark, hard facts from who hired her to details of the actual kill. All the dull words on entry wounds stab wounds and their location on the body became vivid with Technicolor photos of each murder, snapped with an eye that found the subject entrancing. There was reverence in the images of death. A love of hard bloody killing seemed grossly beautiful through her eyes.

"This was one bloody thirsty bitch! " Tig was looking intently at a shot and his voice lacked that titillating sarcastic bark. If anything it sounded almost awed.

Clay leaned back sliding his cigar between his teeth he let his eyes rest on Hap and lit it up. "Alright Killer, from the beginning. Give it to us."

Hunching forward across the table he reached for his bottle of whiskey he'd been nursing slow and steady since all the shit hit the fan he'd need to keep calm taking his pull from the bottle and began.

"Remember the prospect Tacoma took on for Gino Morretto?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girl's file read like an accountant's ledger of dates, marked with skills and weapons, started and accomplished and the list was impressive. Times on gun assemblage and target ranges better than some of the boys. Tig was the fastest at gun assemblage and she had his best time beat at age 13 by 1.25 seconds.

A list of injuries with brief notes as to whether or not they happened in field, or if they were conditioning injuries. Which made no sense to Juice. What the fuck was a conditioning injury? Each column detailed if she'd administered her own stitches, cauterized her own wounds, set her own bones or if she had to be seen to. Injuries were photo-documented in before and after stills of broken bones prior to and after being set, bullet wounds burned closed, cuts stitched closed.

He had sent up a salient thank you that the shots only showed the injuries, not her entire body. There were only two full-on photos in the file of her; one as a little girl no more than 4 years old with dusky skin, a mop of long curly hair and chubby cheeks, skinning a rabbit. What struck Juice as odd was how her tiny little face looked like any other kids' who was concentrating on a task. As if she was trying to color inside the lines instead of peeling the bloody fur off of an animal she should have been trying to coddle.

The second photo showed her beside a strung up gutted boar. She sat covered in mud and blood on the carcass of an alligator, like it was a park bench, her elbows resting on spread knees, hands dangling between them, a dirty knife hanging from her fingertips. Her slouched posture showed exhaustion, but her eyes were coldly satisfied and looked straight at the lense. It had struck him that that was a Hap look, after he worked someone over with the blood still on his hands. A certain peaceful satisfaction would settle in his eyes. The same look on a little girl seemed so much more chilling. The notation attached to the photo only made it creeper in Juice's head, as if affirming that this girl could only be Hap's because regular 9 year old girls did not have pictures with notations like:

9 years old

first hand kills by blade

Gator 10.7 feet hand grapple killed by knife to base of skull

Male bull 300lb killed by knife thru sternum to heart

A file that contained a few hundred coordinates was the only reason Juice was still sitting at his laptop. He was running it through a program to get the actual address so that he could hand the list off to Happy and finally get some rest. After church that morning all Juice had wanted was to crawl his ass into bed, but one look from Hap as he'd turned towards the dorms had made him reevaluate. At the ping telling him the list was ready Juice, bleary eyed, hit print and slid off the barstool to retrieve the pages.

Hap was laid out on the sofa. His eyes had periodically opened throughout the day staring at Juice as he worked. As he watched the kid head into the chapel he sat up rubbing his head in frustration. Even from the fucking grave it was still all on Batty Time! Bitch couldn't just say, "Hey asshole - she's here, go get her!" Nah, she had files and encryption and fucking advice from the grave about how he should be with his girl and she was fucking dead. The dumb cunt dropped it all on him! Now he was in this weird out state of limbo and his head was swimming with could be, how to, what shoulds when he found her what was he supposed to say hey kid your mama dead and i'm your father daddy papi pop's what the fuck was she gonna call him? did he really have what it took to step up? what if she was batty kinda crazy? how was that shit gonna work ? with the club ?hell with him?

he didn't know how to handle a bitch he couldn't control in the mc life.

if everything batty said was true he didn't see how he could take control the kid had already survived what was in her file and was still standing, you survive one of the events his kid had in her file well fuck, there wasn't much she'd be looking too anyone for.

When Juice had told him what Batty done over the years for him and the club, down to individuals in it. Witnesses for more than a few cases against a Son disappeared, not just for him but Quinn, Kozic and a few other Nomads. Evidence mysteriously tampered with made more than a few case go down in their favor. Rats they never even knew about killed for him and a few others. It would've meant a third strike.

All that shit meant something to him and he didn't know if he wanted it to. Didn't know if he wanted the weight of what that meant or had meant. He still wanted to kill her for hiding the kid. He wanted the chance to fight this shit to see who would be left standing at the end of it; him or her. Or if it would all end like it always had with them: him buried in her, her teeth breaking his skin as he made her give over and she moaned and sucked in little breaths as he made her cum.

Juice came up short as he wandered into the chapel Clay was in his seat at the head of the table Gemma in Tigs seat both with their cups of coffee and newspaper not an odd sight on a sunday after a hard sat party but a little out of place for thursday, juice had forgot they were even in the clubhouse much less the chapel both had been in and out most of the day.

Gemma still didn't really have a clue what was going on but finding Hap's room trashed went a long way in making the matriarch concerned Clay had given Gemma the basics dead woman who apparently was the mother of his till now unknown child.

Gemma had know Happy since his first days, she'd been the one to hire him as a mechanic when he was 19 and already on parole, his sotic straight to the point get it done earned him her respect but it was his love of family and fierce protective streak for his mama and auntie that had made her bring him to JT attention all those years ago. his first invite to a friday night party was her suggestion to test his mettle in the ring . He'd made an impression all on his own and less than a year later had slide a prospect kutte on.

"Juice baby hows it coming?"

" I got it all cracked this is the list of her safe houses figure she had to have stashed the kid in one"

"how many she got?" Clay asked

Gemma pushed back her chair and readjusted her glasses on her face and waged her figures calling for the pages as juice pulled them out of the tray

"safehouses 25 stateside she got another file I'm decoding now for europe there a another few dozen over there and she got a shit ton of stash spots all over cash guns fuck the the list is insane Clay"

"how much we talking about?"

" protected some 30 odd accounts the only one who can claim it is Cypress, the kid. there all in different names all over the world well into the millions,the guns with smaller amount of cash is a hundred k hidden "

Juice slid into the seat next to Gemma as her eyes popped wide she slid her glasses off. dark hard eyes gruff voice and little to say she was pretty damn sure they had all met Hap's kid already and the apple had definitely not fallen far from the tree she knew the kid had seemed familiar.

she looked at Clay passing him the sheets her figure tapping on an address Clay eyes widened Gemma reached out and placed her hand on Clays stopping him before he could say anything she stood up and walking out the church doors taking seat next to hap on the sofa.

he raised his head out of his hands and made eye contact she saw it plain as day uncertainty and anger, sadness she had never really seen on hap all there on a face that to her had only few expressions gleeful smirk when his skills were needed, hard face of patience while he waited to be called out once more and rare to see the content smile those were few and far between

"Happy you thought this all threw? what you want to do when you find her? what you gonna say to her?what's your plan and how do we help?" Gemma wanted to hear him say it she knew how happy worked and as much as this shit had shifted his stoic calm to flash thunder temper she knew if he said it out loud he'd follow his plan think it out before he knee jerked himself into a corner and fucked shit up. Gemma knew if he lost or fucked up with the kid it be a hit hap might not recover from especially if he thought it came down to how he handled the situation.

"got no fucking clue gem" hap whispered

"well lets figure it out than baby" gemma


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok here it is folks well over due I'm working on the next chapter but as usual life in the way. I owe a huge thank you to**__** fuzzy peaches1**__** (if you haven't read her stories you should! wickedly good)and she a great beta. she helped me a lot on this chapter so**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH LADY!**_

_**ok so review P Leasssse...?**_

_** helps a lot and to all the lovely people who did review thank yo so much it did get my ass in gear. thanks for lighting a fire under my ass... now keep it at a steady burn and maybe the next chapter won't take months lol enjoy and tell me what you think...**_

_**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

Cy kept getting the odd sense that she needed to be looking for something ever since she been to Teller Morrow. Things were flopping in her head, going round and round, like there was something intangible that was blatantly glaring at her but she was just to blind to see it and grab it. She been had a nagging sense of "you should know" ever since the visit to the club. Even the odd ball group of people left her feeling a sense of familiarity. People were something she never found familiar. Mostly she found them irritating, but that wasn't what she felt when she thought about any of the people she'd met at TM. And that just rubbed her wrong.

She was out of step, there was no clear purpose for her now and she'd been filling her days as best as she could running herself to ground, along with Derrel. The last 2 days were spent working Mama and Gator as soon as the sun began to tint the sky giving them roaming lines, and then she tried to exhaust herself with as much work as she could create. Ruining a barbed wire fence, setting up the surveillance cameras. Firewood was split and stacked. She had dug out a few stash spots in the woods for the crates of guns Dahlia had in the floor of the garage and found a few surprises in acres around the cabin. she'd fallen into her routine from the swamp, although including Derrel in her activities had felt very strange after a lifetime of being mostly alone. But she'd shown him how to handle throwing knives and the automatic weapons. Derrel was used to the 22, had never really shot off anything else, but it been fun and he'd gotten a kick out of figuring out how to handle the kick of each different gun. They'd also connected over the activity; he'd shoot and she'd physically correct him by moving his shoulder, dropping his elbow. A sense of calm had settled between them and Cy had felt better - less disjointed. She'd wanted more of it so she'd tried to spar with him, wanted to just get into a space where her head wasn't really involved and the best way she knew how was hitting.

Sparring would be the only thing she could credit as enjoyable with Silvio. Even when he'd kicked her ass in the younger days, when her size and reach were never a match for Grandfather, it had always been a way for her to find a sense of center. The push and pull of pain, of just reacting to a punch or throwing one gave her focus and she'd thought she could find that with Derrel. Sparring with Derrel had been a mistake. He didn't have her training and he held back which had irked her. She tried to pushing him to anger, hoping to provoke a more aggressive fight from him. All she'd managed to do was bust him up. His ribs were taped and he had some pretty heavy bruising all over, including a matching set of black eyes that would make a coon proud. Derrell had fallen face first into his bed after his roll of punching bag burned him out, leaving her on her own. She'd decide to figure out how to put the Indian together. She was just going over the repair manual when she'd heard a car pulling up. Cy headed out to find out who it might be, signalling Mama and Gator to her heels. She headed to the front of the cabin to see Gemma Teller-Morrow getting out of her car. Cy came to a stand still a few feet away from the woman and the cabin stairs as she watched Gemma step out of her car. The woman's eyes were roaming, assessing her from head to toe. Cy let her, taking a moment to feel the older woman's gaze. At the sound of her voice and the clear open-eyed stare from Gemma a wave of acceptance finished the once-over. Whatever it was Gemma been looking for she'd found it and looked happy about it. The change in Gemma's demeanor was off; the hard bite of mistrust that had tainted her voice and stiffened her spine on their first encounter seemed to be almost gone. Now Gemma's arms were relaxed at her sides and the expression on her face much less forced. It was the small smile that reached her eyes that really left Cy wondering at the change.

"Miz Gemma," the strange girl greeted her.

"Morning, sweetheart," Gemma said, smile in place

Gemma leaned back on her car and looked at the girl, taking her in. Her loose ponytail of dark curls hung over one shoulder, a ragged over-sized T-shirt dusted with dirt hung off her her shoulders, hiding what Gemma was pretty sure was a great rack in the making. Her green, ripped army fatigue shorts made her legs appear thin but looking closer Gemma saw corded muscle in her well defined calves, encased in worn trench boots. The dogs at her side brought Gemma's eyes up to meet the girl's gaze, and there was all the confirmation she needed. Dark chocolate and honey pooled eyes that might have been plucked from Happy's skull stared back at her with the same hard, assessing, quiet glint.

"Where's your boy?" Gemma asked as she pulled the rear door to her Caddie open and pulled out a neatly stacked set of Tupperware-filled containers.

"Recouping," she turned her back as she replied, heading to the cabin. Gemma bristled a little at the girl's dismissive tone till she heard the dry invite from Cy, "Coffee inside."

Gemma watched the dogs at the girls heels as she climbed the steps, leaving the door open for Gemma to follow. She stopped at the entrance , looking over the living room. The lazyboy held a beat up guitar. Bare hardwood floor in dark wood and the over stuffed l-shaped sofa. Gemma noticed there were no real personal items in the room; no pictures, the walls of the room seemed bare and cold for all the rustic setting. Gemma continued on following the girl. She heard cups clanking in the kitchen. Gemma leaned on the door frame to the kitchen and watched the girl fill two cups with coffee and lay out a spoon and sugar bowl on the plank board kitchen table.

Taking in the difference of how the room felt to what she'd seen in the living-room, Gemma noted how the bare cold feeling was gone. This room felt lived in warm, cozy. There was a smell of baked goods in the air bacon, coffee. It felt homey. What lacked from the rest of the house, here is where it had landed. There were books on the counter, a sweater draped over the back of a chair where someone had left it hap haphazardly when coming in the back door. A pot was on the stove simmering something that smelled rich and spicy. The girl looked at ease as if the room felt safe. When she turned back from the oven with a platter of what looked like corn bread Gemma put down her load at the edge of the table and took a seat.

"Thought I'd bring you two some food. Figured with your mother gone you be in need of a home cooked meal. Looks like I was wrong," Gemma broke the quiet.

"Got to eat what you kilt," Cy said with a small shrug as she took a seat at the table.

"Makes sense," Gemma said as she took a sip of her coffee gemma wondered what was rolling threw the girls head she could read people most days but this one had agood pokerface but she could see she was thinking as she looked back at her.

Cy kept her eyes steady on the woman, her head cocked to the side, her mind wandering through the last time they met, her brain working to make sense of Gemma's sudden ease. A woman like Gemma didn't drop caution on a whim and Cy could think of no reason for the shift. It was prickling her nerves, making her feel as if she was in the dark now completely as to why her Ma had wanted her to be here in Charming. Why she had sent her to that garage. And if there was thing her Ma and Silvio had never argued about it was that ignorance was not bliss.

Cy leaned forward her elbows on the table, resolving that the best way was the straight to the point way. "Miz Gemma? What is it you want with me?" The roughness of her voice as she uttered more than one word rolled with her drawl and came across clear and concise. "Don't bullshit with me."

Gemma took another sip of her coffee, a smirk on her face. Yeah this was Hap's kid. Even if she'd been blond and blue-eyed, that straight to the point way of speaking and leveling you with intimidation had to be genetic. Gemma had met Hap's mom on more than one occasion and she could honestly say that the no bullshit hard stare had gone from mother to son and son to daughter.

"Boys sent me to do the what's what with you. Figure out if we got worries or not."

"You ain't frettin." Cy sat back stretching out her legs under the table as she took a gulp of coffee.

Gemma leaned back in her own seat, her hands palmed out. She shrugged, her voice dulcet. "Live and let live, right?"

A dry chuckle Cy couldn't hold at Gemma's tone escaped her. It was a foreign thing that scraped its way out of her throat. Cy wasn't sure she liked the fact that Gemma made her want to laugh.

Gemma thought the girl's chuckle seemed too rusty a sound to come from the little girl in front of her. But it brought a grin to the queen's lips anyway. She liked the girl so far. Time might change her opinion but so far she saw backbone and if there was one thing Gemma liked in a woman it was back bone.

Cy studied Gemma. Whatever her Ma had in mind or needed it wouldn't hurt to get in close, get her foot in the door with the club. And she figured Gemma was definitely the first lock she'd need to pick.

"What eases the worry?" Cy asked as she stood up heading to the stove. She stirred the simmering pot then reached into the cupboard pulling out bowls.

"We just want to get to know you," Gemma said, her eyes watching the girl as she moved around serving up whatever was in the pot. When she turned around to head back to the table, steaming bowls in hand, Gemma saw a small glint of caution in her eyes.

"Get to know. How's that work?" Cy asked as she placed a bowl in front of her. Gemma leaned in to inhale more of the spicy aroma. Her mouth watered as she plucked the spoon jutting from the bowl and took a bite. She lifted her head and hummed her appreciation at the rich flavor.

"We're doing it now. Breaking bread, talking, though I seem to be a chatterbox compared to you."

Cy reached over, pulling the plate of corn bread closer to Gemma, her chin jutting out to indicate Gem should take one as she slid in with her own bowl. "Cypress Derringer Batty. Raised in the back water of the bayou, I live as I was raised. I live by my own will, by my own hand. Words? Don't do more then move air most days."

"Well sugar, I'm Gemma Teller Morrow, head bitch in charge, old lady to the president of the Sons, and I live for my family. Any words I say, I mean." Gemma chuckled, her head tilted off to the side. She looked at the girl and stood up, popping the last piece of cornbread in her mouth.

"We're having a rally for the kids' hospital ward at the lot on Saturday, 10am. You and the boy should come on down, it's a potluck. Bring some of this, it's good. If you want I could get one of the boys to take you on the run, if you're interested, that is." As Gemma grabbed her purse, ready to make her exit, Derrel wandered into the kitchen, bare chested, buckling his jeans.

"Be good to get a ride before you take yours out, Cy. Mornin' Miz Gemma." With a nod of his head Derrel went to the stove. Gemma's eyes followed the boy. He looked like he'd gone a few rounds. His rib cage along his left side was tinted in hues of everything from black to that sickly yellow, and both his eyes were black, nose swollen and taped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gemma asked, the concern in her voice drawing his eyes.

As he was about to reply, Cy cut him off with a dry cutting to the point look and answer. "Won't hit girls, even if they're kicking his ass " Cy stood up and with a click of her tongue walked out the door, Mama and Gator hot on her heels, body language stiff and angry. As she passed the door she paused. "Saturday, Miz Gemma."

"She kicked your ass and she's pissed about it?" Gemma cocked her hip out, looking at the boy once they were alone.

"Yes ma'am, that about sums it up. To be fair she did tell me to hit her back. Got pissed when I wouldn't."

"Seems so. Hey, what did you mean about her taking the ride?"

"Her mama gave her an old Indian. She's workin' on it just about most of the day. She kicks it over she'll be on it. Figure a ride might give her some know-how."

Gemma looked at him and dry chuckled "Oh that's gonna be fun." Gemma could just picture all the boys' faces at a bitch at the throttle, and to say she got a kick out of it was an understatement. They'd all blow a gasket or two, especially Happy. She swung her bag up and waved at Derrel as she walked out the door. "Be seeing 'ya Saturday." Gemma's heels clicked and clacked as she made her way out the door.

Derrel took a seat at the table and began to eat. He'd find Cy after he had a full belly. There was a ding from the counter. Derrel walked to the laptop that sat it up, he saw a flashing file titled "Out of Town."

"Shit!" Derrel scrambled out the door to get Cy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She'd started towards the garage when she'd left the kitchen, fully intending to head back to the Indian but Gator had put his nose up and started barking as a breeze blew past. So instead she gave Gator a nod to find what he'd scented and followed him into the back line of forest where he stopped under an big old red wood and begun to dig. Cy had called him off and begun to poke around at the base of the tree, pulling back the dry covering of leaves.

The bones were coming up from beneath the ground, and bending down she began brushing the dirt away from what appeared to be a the remains of a human hand. Shaking her head she muttered, "Damn Mama. Don't they know if you can't put it 6 feet deep it needs to be burnt to dust? Or made to soup?"

With a cuss and a shake of her head she turned and headed back to the cabin to once more collect the shovel. The last few days while walking the boundary lines with Mama and Gator, teaching their boundaries. Gator - that damn dog had a nose for old dead and had found graves. A habit she wasn't ever interested in breaking him of. In the swamp it wasn't inconvenient, all she had to do was push it back down into the wet mud most times leaving the dead to rest. Or if it was fresher drag it out into a canal and let the gators have at it.

But here the ground was hard packed and she had to dig them up. The first set had been old and brittle, so she'd took a sledgehammer and pulverized as much as she could then burnt the bones . When she found the second grave she decide that her best bet was to see what else she found before she did a burn pit. She wanted to clear any more graves and there was no point in chancing' multiple clean ups. She'd do a hot burn then smash it all to shit before scattering the ashes.

This was the third grave and she had the strange feeling she was gonna find more, each one fresher than the last. As to where all the bodies were coming from, she wasn't sure. She knew it wasn't Dahlia.

And she was pretty sure the MC had more sense then to dump bodies close to home. Add in that all the skeletons were female and most likely under the age of 18 and Cy was pretty sure she had in her back woods the dumping grounds of some no purpose, bent in the head in the head killer.

The bodies were just one more thing that made Cy itchy. She'd seen more people in her last week here then she'd seen her whole life. Dahlia wasn't here but it felt like she was. Cy kept getting the odd sense at the back of her head that she was just missing the something that should be glaringly obvious to her and it irritated as much as the damn dry air around her it felt wrong; everything here was dry. The ground dusted around her boots. Even the sounds of the wildlife seemed to be arid, sharp, crackling. But more than anything, she hated the dry air. The lack of mist in the air seemed somehow insulting to her senses. Everything was overly sharp, overly bright; there was no shadow and haze to fade into. it was making her blind and she hated it.

Mama and Gator began to chuff. Cy looked up, spotting Derrel as he loped his way towards them.

"Laptop got a message, Cy."

Cy brushed past Derrel, who was holding his side and huffing, with a shake of her head. "Tape them damn ribs." They both made their way back, Mama and Gator following. Cy stepped with no hesitancy but she wasn't rushing back, either. She knew what it meant; today was the 10th day.

It meant Dahlia was dead or in jail and she wasn't sure what that meant for her. She had Dahlia's words ringing in her head and Silvio's, but none of her own so far.

Cypress stepped up to the laptop and scrolled to the file, her finger hovering. Derrel watched as she seemed to turn to stone for a second, then with a rush of air she tapped down on the mousepad. A video appeared, showing Dahlia in what looked like her truck, wearing the same clothing she wore the night she left.

"The day we came into town Cy, I watched you smile at the roar the bikes on the road. Only time I think you have smiled that I seen. Shit, even as a lilttlun' you never smiled, laughed. Those are things I stole when I brought you into this world. Not sure if it's guilt I feel or … shit . I don't know, girl.

"But I'm here now, brought you here to give you a shot at a few more smiles, maybe even some laughter. Brought you here for... family. The other half of the blood in you is strong, you remind me so much of your daddy. He's in your eyes, in your stubborn-ass, willfulness to do what you think you ought to. The pull of the chaos that comes from me is there, too, and I know the pull it has. Find balance in the world, Cy. I ... you're gonna find that if you give your daddy a shot at showing you what his world is, things are about to become complicated for you, girl. It's time to make some choices like we talked about. I brought you here to Charming to give you a look at what you could have. I sent you to Teller Morrow for a reason. They're yours Cy, they're family to you. Your daddy's a Son. Who he is? Who they are? He's a killer through and through, but not like me. You don't need to hide from him. You can be what you are just as well. Just see who he is, Cy. I hope Mama and Gator like his ass, fuck …" On screen she shook her head and shoved her hands through her hair, her eyes closed for a moment then opened back up. Cy couldn't place the women in front of her. She seemed vulnerable; there was softness to her mouth as she continued to speak.

"Make your choice, find out what the other half of your blood is, and as much as he may make you want to put a bullet in him hold off. Remember everything is like sitting in the eye storm, watch for what comes girl. I'd say I'm sorry I won't be around to see how it all lands but shit … I'm dead or close enough. Have been for years I think.

"Happy. That's your daddy. He just found out about you. He'll come for you soon. Take a shot at a different path . Find a way to be more. The death ... don't exist and fill the role like I did just because what were made for that don't mean that all you are your diffrent then me...that willfulness tha comes from him made you more then i could ever be, use it..._**live Cy." **_Batty eyes were wide and a small tear slid down her cheek Batty pulled in to the camera as she said her final words

" Your more then just obligation and tradition to Happy."

The screen went blank and Cy just stood there for a moment. Derrel wasn't sure what to expect from Cy. If she was another girl he figured she'd be sad but the look on her face was more reflective. There was no grief on it, no loss.

"Gemma knew. That's why she was here." Cy's voice was a whisper; she was saying it more to herself than to him.

"You alright Cy?"

"Hmm. Mama, Gator. Come on."

"Cy, where you going?"

"Grave digging!'." she left the cabin grabbing the shovel heading back towards the redwood grave.

Her thoughts were rolling, stopping and running all over. Instinct and years of repeated instruction warred with Dahlia's request. Mama's head tilted as she walked beside Cy. Cy's voice carried in the air

"Mama, the path done split. And I'm not sure if it's quick sink. Life was simple up till Ma got all set on giving me choices." Cy stopped, her eyes on the dark depth of of Mama's, only to grit her teeth, her hands clenching white knuckled around the shovels handle.

"It's all supposed to be simple: she's dead. I sign in, signal the family, pick my first hit. Begin doing what I was told my whole life what my purpose is. Was? Shit."

Cy began stomping forward as she spoke, Mama and Gator trotting along side as she took long hard steps. Both Mama and Gator skittered a little as Cy once more pulled up short and stopped, her voice filled with frustration, making them rumble in concern as she ranted on.

"Now I got choices! A daddy and a whole family of bikers! Can't say as I like people most days! How's that gonna work?" When once more Cy began to walk the dogs both let her step ahead, lingering behind as if they knew she'd once more pull up short. Which she did, less than 3 steps from where she started. Her shoulders dropped as she sucked in a big breath

"Well, I like Derrel for certain, even if he is a dumb ass. Too many morals, that one. Now Clay - him I don't care for at all, Mama. Too greedy a man, too ambitious. Gemma … well she a open question ain't she? The idiot don't even know what the hell he …. fuck it. Only one that made any damn sense to me was the crazy one, Tig. Happy is the big old bald one. My Daddy? Pop? Father? Fuck a frog ... Pulled a gun on you and Gator. You liked him just fine as long as the guns was gone. I guess that counts, don't it?" Both dogs looked at her with their heads cocked, mimicking her own head tilt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi long time floks...ehe**

**I Suck I know and apologize for the very long ass wait all of you have suffered due to my lack of well time, creativity and all around motivation.**

**my reason _Craptastic_ year! Not an excuse just what it is for me….Sorry for leaving you all hanging. **

**"**_**Guest?"**_** Not sure if it was one or multiple who reviewed ? Whoever you are I thank you for forcing me back to this.**

**Hope all of you enjoy R & R if you forgive me and want more**._** Pretty please**_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Cypress wandered into the lot, the silence of dawn breaking with the brittle caws of crows who sat on the low humming power lines; Beady eyes intent on her as she wandered below them. She wasn't sure if she had made the right choice in coming to the clubhouse even after two days of following Gator from one grave to another. Pulling up slaughtered girls one after the other all along the back lines of her property. Her head rolling shuffling and pinning down her ma's words all as she'd pulled up decayed and rotting corpses to do a burn of all them. She'd dug ground, made a 12x12 kiln pit for the her body grind all her unidentifiable emotions; Cy dissected resected analyzed her own desires with each plant of the shovel. Sweat dirt and the fragrant smell of decay surrounded her as she evaluated Dahlia's last words over what were now to be Cy's choices to make, Now that she stood in the world alone. Only to stall out at Gators frantic barks dragging her onto bluebird lot too one more grave.

Along with Dahlia's last words, there was Silvio's training. Cy had her own desires and feelings to consider, not that she was clear on what those were yet. Silvio's lessons hadn't been learned in the pages of a book they were not theory or conceptual ideas they were etched in her skin embedded in her mind, flesh. With a searing clarity that only pain can teach. chaos annihilation,death, these were her's to have nothing natural Instinct reshaped, self identity became what Silvio said it was. What being of Canis blood required.

Cy found Silvio's voice floated more in her mind now that he was dead, then when the asshole had been breathing. The one thing Silvio had never managed to rewire, was her need for reason logic comprehension. An instinctive need that required her to have all the knowledge she could in her self and those around her, before she made a choice and there was a quite pull to know what it was that made her different than Dahlia and Silvio and all the others of their blood unbelievably curious to Know who had given her her flaw as the old man had called it.

Cy had never really had, or wanted relation,interaction with others. It had never been of interest to her, until Derrell, that foreign instinct to protect when she'd met his eyes as he grabbed the alligator tail had hit her hard with him; and now Happy brought to surface odd tinges of emotion again foreign,disconcerting,unlearned and discounted emotions she wasn't sure she was comfortable with. The shift in her reactions to these people the familiarity was disconcerting. Cy felt adrift all the words and event that had led her to Charming were a contradiction to all she had been taught she was now unfettered, the choice was hers and so far she wasn't sure which way she was going to go there were things she should have done by now she should of let the rest of the family know of Dahlia's demise, she should've stepped in taken her position in the machine that was Canis. Yet she still didn't have all the piece to make a clear picture of what it was Batty had told her to find. The newness of it all was guiding her now she wanted to understand how and why she was feeling these tugs and pulls in her head and her heart an organ she was positive only pumped blood in her suddenly stuttered and clamped in reaction to Dahlia's death, Happy's existence and Darrell's words.

Cy looked over the lot of Teller Morrow as she sat up on the picnic table the bikes were all lined up drawing her gaze for a moment, only to follow the refractions off the chrome pipes that faded to an odd eerie light across the reaper mural,the reaper seemed to popped off the brick in the breaking light of morning as if it was the sentinel of all slumbering creek of a hinge broke the moment, she watched the door rolled her shoulders back dropped her elbows on to her knees, she coked her head at an angle as she watched happy light up a smoke with his head dropped down, she braced for the moment he'd see her. Until she laid eyes on him she hadn't really been sure of what she was doing. She'd come here with the idea that the club should know about the crop of dead girls. At least that had been the excuse she rattled away in her head; but the truth of why? was stalking towards faltered as he caught sight of her only for split second, then his steps seemed to increase in length if not speed only to stop on a dime just in front of her.

"Cypress" Happy's slate shale voice came on smoke to her ears the one little utterance of her name from his lips seemed sharper than any blade she had ever felt, there was a proprietary feel to his utterance and Cy wasn't sure if she wanted to belong.

Happy was holding himself in check curbing the urge to reach out and grab her; and just took in the look of her. He could see Batty in her features clear as day but there were bits and pieces that were his. Her colour, the way she moved with fluid conscience motions, only to become still in a state of deliberate ease. Her fixed black stare at her surroundings, that was all from him. The awareness of her surroundings not against a threat but as an predator seeks it's prey was a toss up or a blend of him and Batty.

The silence was broken by a sharp caw both sucked in a sharp breath as if to speak only to fall back into silent contemplation of each other. Happy gave her a deliberate nod of his head in acknowledgement, his stance eased back and opened up to an easy trusting posture she found herself reciprocating. All her jumbled thoughts stopped, with that one simple physical motion of trust. Happy wasn't drowning her in words she'd have to interpret the meaning too or find the right ones in return. She wouldn't have to connect the words to stunted emotions. she understood at a gut level the silent communication he was offering. trust. Cy felt herself needing to create a buffer she wasn't ready or willing to jump right into the deep end.

"My boy Gator got a nose for what's buried" Cy stated as she eased herself off the picnic table never breaking her gaze from Happy, the raising of his eyebrow was all it took for her to understand he was waiting more of an explanation.

"5 girls on mine 1 so far on your side"

" So far?" Happy asked

"Gator acts eager to keep looking. So, more? It's likely " Cy said with a shrug

" dig up the one on bluebird?" Happy dropped his smoke and ground it beneath his boot heel

"Nah...setup to burn mine,add in yours Once _you all_ dig em up" Cy said with a bit of a snark

"Clay needs to know he'll have questions"

"Ain't got a lot of answers" she slid herself back onto the tabletop she dropped her head and pulled a small blade from her boot and began to clean her nails. Happy was looking at her with a hard tension which made his wide mouth flat she watched him swallow as if he was holding back she found herself feeling impatient for him to just spit out that he knew who and what he was to her. she wasn't interested in being the initiator of that conversation that would need way too many words, explanations and the more she talked, the more she felt, the more control seemed to slip. Minutes passed with happy eyes watching her; tension built in her. Cy's heart began to do an odd thump in her chest and stalled out to a stop when she heard his voice asking the question she wanted and avoided in the same breath.

"Batty tell you who I am?" Happy asked the question, no way to get the ball rolling on this conversation unless he sucked it up and did it.

"Batty?" Cypress felt an instant resentment at the fact that Happy had name all his own for her ma. Till Silvio's death Cypress had always just called her Dahlia she never had the instinct to call her ma, mother, mama or whatever till Dahlia put a bullet in Silvio.

"Dahlia? She's Batty to me" his voice was soft, Happy saw the resentment he wasn't sure what that was about, but he saw it felt it roll of the girl but chose to ignore it for now.

"Was...Yah know she done got dead right? You were notified same as I was,

with a words from the dead video informing me that you are my…. " Her words at first cold and distant fluttered at the end to befuddlement as if she wasn't sure of what to call him.

"You can call me anything you want kid... But just so we're fucking clear. You're my flesh and blood and I'm yours end of discussion." He invade her space as he spoke stepping right up till he was eye to eye with her, making it clear to her he meant every word he was uttering; but it was the reflection of her own eyes staring back at her clear black and full of pride and wonder that made Cypress place her hand on his shoulder as she pushed him back and stepped off the the table her hand still on him accepting his proximity and words.

"Guess grave digging and corpse burning, is as good a get to_ know ya_, for our_ shared_ flesh and blood. Just don't vomit while we do... or I'll be calling ya Ralph" Happy seemed to growl cough and choke only to end up with his head thrown back in what for him passed as a laugh.

_**Uncle Tig Help or hindrance in body disposal 101? **_

**Reviews would be greatly valued !**

**Did I hit the feel of the story? Been so long it's hard to get the same flow and feel going would love to know. **

**So cheeky I know going to do my best not to leave you all waiting once more. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
